Melodía de Verano
by Stacy Adler
Summary: [Serie Melodía #1] Fujii Koizumi no sabía que los chicos malos también podían ser dulces como la miel. Yohei Mito, el chico malo por excelencia, tenía mucho que enseñarle. ¿Qué podría resultar de esta peligrosa combinación? [Portada: Lady Yomi]
1. Nunca seré así

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic! Antes de partir, quiero contarles que es una colección de drabbles escritos con dos motivos: el día de San Valentín, y celebrar a mi personaje favorito de Slam Dunk, Yohei Mito.**  
**Estuve releyendo el manga hasta hace muy poquito y me di cuenta de que nunca había escrito nada de él. También recordé que no he subido nunca un especial de San Valentín XD así que aproveché la ocasión.**  
**Mi otro objetivo es un poco desafío personal, ya que hace muuuuchos años que no escribo algo inocentón, lleno de sonrojos, o un noviazgo adolescente, así que veamos qué tal sale esto.**  
**Ningún capítulo tendrá más de 600 palabras, excepto en la recta final del fic, en donde el máximo será de 1200 palabras. La mayoría tendrán de 250 a 350 palabras.**  
**Publicaré un drabble diario. Todos los capítulos están enlazados cronológicamente.**  
**IMPORTANTE: Con respecto al «Japoñol»... Lo cierto es que no me gusta para nada. Cometí ese error -habitual en los principiantes- cuando recién comenzaba a escribir y no quiero volver a eso. No obstante, el dilema mayor fue cuando descubrí que los honoríficos del japonés son muy importantes y ayudan mucho a la hora de describir las relaciones entre los personajes y sus niveles de intimidad. Solo por eso usaré honoríficos en esta colección de drabbles, y será lo único de Japoñol que use.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

Nunca seré así.

_«Tú eres la amiga de Haruko-chan, ¿verdad? Hola. Mi nombre es Yohei Mito__»._

.

Era una tarde calurosa. El equipo de baloncesto de la escuela Shohoku se encontraba entrenando arduamente, preparándose para asistir al campeonato nacional; un sueño que el actual capitán, Takenori Akagi, pensaba cumplir a como diera lugar.

Shohoku contaba con jugadores bastante peculiares. Entre ellos la más reciente adquisición, Hanamichi Sakuragi, practicaba los movimientos básicos de aquel alucinante deporte con cara de querer suicidarse, o matar a su rival más inmediato, Kaede Rukawa.

Y, tanto por ver a este último como para apoyar a los muchachos, la hermana menor del capitán Akagi –una preciosa muchachita llamada Haruko– iba diariamente a presenciar las prácticas con sus dos mejores amigas: Fujii y Matsui.

Y mientras Matsui era una chica desconfiada, escéptica, y algunas veces graciosa, Fujii tenía una timidez espantosa en cuanto al género masculino que la ponía en serios aprietos a la hora de relacionarse. Le costaba horrores entender cómo le hacía Haruko para hablar con tantos chicos «peligrosos» sin morir en el intento.

—No tienen nada de peligroso —objetaba la menor de los Akagi—; aunque Sakuragi-kun se vea como alguien violento, en realidad es un chico muy dulce.

Fujii temblaba duramente cada vez que le tocaba escuchar algo así. No se imaginaba cayendo como Haruko, perdidamente enamorada de un chico gigante y con pinta de matón, y estaba completamente segura de que no pasaría por algo así. Sin embargo, el verano decidió enseñarle a Fujii que nunca se ha de escupir al cielo.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	2. ¿Por qué?

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! ****  
Con respecto al «Japoñol»... Solo utilizaré honoríficos, muy importantes a la hora de describir relaciones y su nivel de intimidad.  
****Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**¿Por qué?**

_«Y-yo me… me llamo Fujii Koizumi__». _

.

Había visto ya varias veces a los amigos de Sakuragi espectando sus prácticas y gritándole toda clase de amistosos improperios. No importaba cuántas veces Haruko le dijera que no eran peligrosos, ella seguía temiéndoles como el primer día en que se los presentó. Sin embargo, de los cuatro _rufianes_ hubo uno que le dejó una impresión muy distinta: Yohei Mito. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros como una noche nublada, sus facciones eran agradables, armónicas, su voz grave, incluso su altura era más razonable, lejos de parecer una montaña como Akagi, Sakuragi, o Rukawa incluso.

Cuando Haruko ofició las presentaciones, Fujii se escondió tras su espalda y murmuró un saludo tímido. Ninguno de los muchachos le hizo más caso y siguió alentando a Sakuragi en su particular manera: con gritos y más exabruptos de toda clase. No confiaban en que el chico durara más de unos días en el club de baloncesto, pero su amigo les había sorprendido llevando dos semanas en prácticas ininterrumpidas.

Yohei, con el bolso de colegio sujeto a su espalda, se encontraba observando de pie a diferencia del resto de sus amigos, que estaban agachados molestando a Sakuragi por las rendijas de ventilación a los costados de la gran puerta de entrada, es por ello que Haruko lo mencionó aparte. Fujii, aun temblando ligeramente, se estremeció al recibir una sonrisa de Yohei y luego el saludo, que respondió con una voz todavía más trémula que sus piernas.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	3. No lo sé

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! ****  
Con respecto al «Japoñol»... Solo utilizaré honoríficos, muy importantes a la hora de describir relaciones y su nivel de intimidad.**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No lo sé.**

«Oh, dios, está lloviendo…»

Aunque no era algo poco habitual en el clima de Japón, Fujii ni siquiera pensó en llevar un paraguas al colegio ese día cuando salió temprano de la casa de sus padres. Haruko estaba en una clase especial, Matsui ya se había ido, así que la única alternativa que le quedaba era llevar el bolso sobre la cabeza y rezar para no coger un resfriado en el trayecto a su hogar. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, no podía confiarse.

Suspiró. Sus cortos cabellos estilaron agua rápidamente cuando asomó la cabeza unos centímetros para comprobar cuán densa estaba cayendo la lluvia. Craso error.

Adelantó tímidamente uno de sus pies. Recordó lo desagradable que era sentir los calcetines empapados chapoteando por dentro de los zapatos y tragó saliva. Ya daba igual lo que hiciera, mejor se echaba a correr para llegar antes a la parada de autobús más próxima.

—¿Fujii-san?

Ella se giró en dirección a la voz, que le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía bien qué… y encontró a Yohei Mito observándola divertido algunos metros más allá, protegido por un enorme paraguas.

«¡Me muero!», pensó al verlo acercándose.

—Mito-kun…

—¿Es mi idea o no trajiste con qué cubrirte? —Fujii respondió meneando bruscamente la cabeza—. ¡Suerte que te vi! Vamos, tengo que trabajar, pero estoy con tiempo de sobra. ¿Dónde te dejo?

Ella abrió la boca para responder… y la mirada se le quedó apresada en los tiernos ojos rasgados de aquel chico con fama de violento.

Ese fue el día en que Fujii vio a Yohei _por primera vez_.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	4. Pero tienes razón

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! ****  
Con respecto al «Japoñol»... Solo utilizaré honoríficos, muy importantes a la hora de describir relaciones y su nivel de intimidad.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Pero tienes razón.**

Caminaron en silencio por las empapadas calles de Kanagawa durante un buen rato. Fujii apretaba fuertemente el bolso con ambas manos, que llevaba adelante para proteger sus piernas de la inclemente lluvia, preguntándose si Haruko se sentía de esa forma cada vez que veía a Rukawa: como si el pecho le fuera a estallar de la bomba palpitante en que se había convertido su corazón, que solía ser bastante mudo.

—¿Haruko-chan y tú son amigas hace mucho tiempo?

El sonido de su voz grave, tan corriente antes, tan musical ahora, catalizó una nueva oleada de presión. El color le subió rápidamente a las mejillas.

—Desde la secundaria, junto con Matsui —se las arregló para contestar dominando el temblor involuntario de su voz—. ¿Y… Sakuragi-kun y tú…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta.

—Desde el jardín de infantes. En la secundaria conocimos a los demás, ¿no lo habías escuchado? —Rio suavemente—. Éramos _los maleantes_ de la secundaria Wako.

A Fujii se le escapó un gemido estrangulado, porque ya la habían advertido sobre ese grupo de delincuentes juveniles. Aquello daba mucho, mucho miedo.

—¡No pongas esa cara! —festinó Yohei con los ojos puestos en su expresión alerta—. En verdad no somos tan malos. Por lo general, Hanamichi es el más impaciente de nosotros y nos toca controlarlo cuando enloquece. ¡Hemos tenido peleas increíbles por su culpa!

La muchacha no le quitó el ojo de encima. ¿Cómo podía saber si la opresión de su tórax se debía al miedo que le daba imaginarlo peleando, o al dulce sonido de su risa?

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	5. Aunque da miedo

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! **

**Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen esta colección de drabbles. Me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Aunque da miedo.**

Tras quince minutos de caminata, Fujii por fin divisó la parada de autobús que estaba buscando. Una parte de ella se sentía muy agradecida con Yohei por haberla acompañado; de no ser por él habría terminado empapada de pies a cabeza, lo cual era bastante desagradable considerando que aún le faltaba trayecto para arribar a su casa. Caminaba pensando en lo bien que iba a sentirse ese baño caliente sobre su piel, que ya se encontraba ardiendo… No, mejor agua tibia. No quería incendiarse añadiendo leña al fuego. Y eso la llevaba a la otra parte de su cerebro, esa que la mantenía tiritando tanto de emoción como de temor por la compañía que jamás imaginó tener.

—¡Fujii-san!

«¿Qué?».

Demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de aquel vehículo que avanzaba a toda velocidad, Fujii no logró apartarse de la ola de agua que se había levantado para empaparla por completo. ¡Ahí se perdían todos sus planes de llegar más o menos entera a su casa! Cerró los ojos y la boca fuertemente.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Se atrevió a mirar un poco, apenas despegando los párpados.

Entonces comprendió por qué no se encontraba estilando agua: Yohei se había colocado por delante de ella para recibir el desagradable chapuzón. No lo podía creer.

—Demonios, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese idiota? ¡Seguro lo hizo a propósito! —masculló el muchachito, que había utilizado el paraguas para protegerse la cara del agua principalmente porque no le gustaba que se le desarmara el peinado—. ¿Tú estás bien, Fujii-san?

No podía saberlo. Su pecho le retumbaba incluso más que antes.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	6. Y tú

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! **

**Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen esta colección de drabbles. Me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Y tú...**

«¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Esto es culpa mía».

Fujii ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. Aunada a la vergüenza, el temor de que pudiera molestarse con ella y su propia palpitación alocada la mantuvieron completamente muda unos cuantos segundos.

Pero Yohei terminó sonriéndole, y eso consiguió tranquilizarla un poco cuando se atrevió, tras varios intentos fallidos, a alzar un poco el rostro para verlo.

—¡P-perdón, Mito-kun! —Lo miró de nuevo, ahora con más atención—. Estás empapado, y encima tienes que ir a trabajar…

—No pasa nada, igual tengo ropa de recambio allá —respondió.

Su sonrisa era burlona y desafiante. Supuso que así provocaba a muchos de sus rivales, quienes probablemente no notaban la calidez escondida en sus ojos. Pero Fujii sí lo hacía. Claro que lo hacía. Y eso la hizo sentir mucho peor.

—Gracias…, esto… —El autobús ya estaba por llegar—. Tengo que irme, disculpa —finalizó con una reverencia.

—¡Nos vemos, Fujii-san! —Se despidió agitando una mano.

Ya instalada en el vehículo, la muchacha suspiró largamente con los ojos bien cerrados. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Era primera vez que un chico le llamaba así la atención. No sabía qué hacer con esos extraños sentimientos; apoyó la cara en la ventanilla, ahora observando el camino. Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban el vidrio, haciéndola rememorar una y otra vez lo sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara cada vez que se encontraran en las prácticas del equipo de baloncesto?

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	7. ¿No tienes miedo?

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos!**

**Como hoy es San Valentín subiré más capítulos xD ¡Gracias Fhrey y Lechuga por sus preciosos reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**¿No tienes miedo?**

Como cada tarde, Haruko llevaba a sus dos mejores amigas a presenciar lo que ella llamaba «El camino al Campeonato Nacional», pero Matsui y Fujii sabían perfectamente que no era solo apoyar a su hermano y a Sakuragi, sino ver a Rukawa de cerca y continuar la fantasía de que él un día se fijaría en ella y, tal vez después de eso…

—¡Hola, chicas! —saludaron animadamente los cuatro miembros del «Ejército de Sakuragi»—. ¿Cómo va la práctica? ¿Hanamichi ya perdió la paciencia? —añadió Noma riéndose por adelantado.

—¡Cállate, maldito! —escupió Sakuragi unos cuantos metros más allá. Nadie supo cómo había escuchado.

—Está un poquito frustrado —dijo Yohei en voz muy baja, para evitar que volviera a oírles conversar sobre él—. Anoche casi no pudo dormir.

Haruko le pidió más detalles, pero en ese momento llegó Rukawa al gimnasio y se olvidó de todo. Sus ojos parecían dos corazones siguiendo al joven alto y callado que nunca manifestaba emociones, excepto cuando jugaba baloncesto.

—¿Cómo llegaste ese día a tu casa, Fujii-san? —le preguntó Yohei, dejando momentáneamente de lado a su mejor amigo.

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar de nuevo su nombre en los labios de aquel muchacho.

—Bien, gracias a ti… A tu intervención, quiero decir —aclaró atropelladamente.

No iba a contarle que pasó alrededor de una hora bajo el chorro de agua tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco, que continuaba enloquecido mucho después de haberse despedido de él.

Yohei asintió con su habitual expresión bufona, para luego concentrarse en Sakuragi y sus intentos por conquistar a Haruko convirtiéndose en un basquetbolista.

.

.

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	8. Te admiro

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos!**

**Como hoy es San Valentín subiré más capítulos xD ¡Gracias Fhrey y Lechuga por sus preciosos reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Te admiro.**

—¿Qué miras tanto, Fujii? —preguntó la menor de los Akagi.

Llevaba un rato escudriñando a su amiga, que parecía no despegar los ojos de la cancha. Haruko trató de seguir la dirección de su mirada, pero lo único que encontraba más allá eran los amigos de Hanamichi. Habían cambiado de posición y ahora lo estaban molestando desde arriba arrojándole serpentinas cada vez que el pobre pelirrojo fallaba un tiro, lo cual era muy frecuente.

Haruko sabía bien que a Fujii le aterraban esos chicos, por eso tardó mucho tiempo en concluir que estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella: un enamoramiento adolescente. Había visto su rostro alucinado demasiadas veces en los reflejos de las ventanas como para no identificarlo en Fujii, aunque parecía entre atemorizada y encantada, a diferencia de ella, que solía verse arrebolada como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Haruko era una chica extremadamente distraída consigo misma y con circunstancias que la involucraran directamente, pero tenía un ojo clínico muy desarrollado en otras situaciones, así que cuando descubrió el _padecimiento_ de Fujii se propuso ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Tal vez Rukawa no se fijaría nunca en ella, pero su compañera sí sería feliz en el amor. Además, los amigos de Sakuragi eran todos buenos chicos. No le cabía duda de que ninguno de ellos la haría sufrir.

Haruko sonrió para sí misma. Solo le faltaba descubrir cuál de ellos era el interés romántico de Fujii.

.

.

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	9. Pero

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos!**

**Como hoy es San Valentín subiré más capítulos xD ¡Gracias Fhrey y Lechuga por sus preciosos reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Pero...**

«¿Será Ookusu-kun, con su cabello rubio? ¿O, tal vez, le gusta el bigote de Noma-kun? ¿Quizás prefiere a los chicos macizos como Takamiya-kun…?».

Lo cierto era que Haruko no pensaba en Yohei como un candidato porque, a su juicio, era el que podía darle más miedo a Fujii. Ella conocía muy bien las razones por las cuales era así de tímida y padecía de tanto pánico escénico, sobre todo con muchachos conflictivos, por eso estaba dejando a Yohei de lado en sus deducciones.

Y se equivocó, por descontado. Lo supo en cuanto el muchacho con expresión provocativa se alejó de los otros tres jóvenes, y Fujii no le quitó el ojo de encima. Al mismo tiempo, pareció como si la cara le fuera a estallar en una ronda de fuegos artificiales.

«¿Yohei-kun? ¡Increíble!».

¿Qué habría visto en él para quedarse así de prendada?

Haruko se mordió el labio inferior, y no cambió la cara cuando Fujii salió del embrujo en el que había estado atrapada.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró sin completar la frase.

Por respuesta, Haruko señaló a Yohei con la mirada y luego la devolvió a ella, aun mordiéndose el labio. Incrementó todavía más el efecto de la acusación meneando repetidamente las cejas.

—¡Oh! —Fujii se sintió atrapada. Como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo muy, muy malo.

.

.

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	10. No puedo ilusionarme

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos!**

**Como hoy es San Valentín subiré más capítulos xD ¡Gracias Fhrey y Lechuga por sus preciosos reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No puedo ilusionarme.**

—¿Mito-kun? ¿En serio, Fujii? —Matsui se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Las tres amigas decidieron conversar del asunto en una cafetería próxima al colegio Shohoku, porque ni de broma lo hacían cerca de los chicos.

Haruko percibía el asunto como algo hermoso y romántico, pero Matsui era más práctica; no se imaginaba a Fujii saliendo con Yohei. ¿De qué iban a hablar? ¿Qué iban a hacer juntos? ¿Tenían siquiera alguna cosa en común? No le cabía en el cráneo una cosa de ese estilo si ni siquiera era capaz de comprender el enamoramiento de Haruko por Rukawa, de un absurdo sin dimensiones para ella.

—No seas mala, Matsui, no se elige de quién nos enamoramos —objetó Haruko.

—¡P-pero si no estoy enamorada! —Fujii apenas conseguía alzar la voz lo suficiente como para ser escuchada—. Él… me llama la atención _un poquitito_, eso es todo.

—¡Ay, es perfecto! Yohei-kun es un chico muy bueno, ya verás que todo sale bien. —Haruko lo veía todo en tono rosa chicle.

Matsui, no obstante, suspiró revolviendo su copa de helado para no exponer los motivos que la hacían ver toda la situación como un fracaso mortal. Conocía la historia de su amiga y aquella tragedia que casi le costó su cordura, por eso le parecía aún más increíble…

—No voy a fingir que entiendo esto, pero te apoyo, amiga. Siempre y cuando no te pongas como Haruko —matizó, señalando a la aludida con una miradita punzante.

—¿Cómo me pongo?

Fujii se liberó con unas cuantas carcajadas. Sus amigas eran lo mejor del universo.

.

.

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler.**


	11. ¿Y si llego a fallarte?

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! **

**Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen esta colección de drabbles. Me hacen muy feliz :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**¿Y si llego a fallarte?**

A Fujii le encantaba subir a la azotea del colegio. El solo hecho de sentir el aire cálido, seco, en sus pulmones; de cerrar los ojos y fingir que podía volar, era algo que siempre conseguía levantarle el ánimo cuando los recuerdos atacaban su tranquilidad.

Aquella mañana no fue diferente. Apenas abrió la puerta que daba paso a la azotea, inspiró hondo para llenar su caja torácica de vida y sol. Simple, real. Revitalizante.

—¡Hola, Fujii-san!

La inspiración se le quedó atorada a medio camino cuando reconoció la voz de Yohei Mito saludándola con la misma entonación divertida de siempre. Abrió los ojos, buscándolo, y lo encontró apoyado en la barandilla de metal fumándose un cigarrillo.

«Alerta: chico peligroso. Chico malo».

—Mito-kun —respondió la muchacha—. Ese… es un mal hábito—consiguió manifestar con cierta reprobación, señalando el apestoso cigarrillo con un dedo.

Yohei miró el objeto de la discordia un poco incrédulo. Luego encogió los hombros, apagándolo y arrojándolo por la barandilla.

—¿Mejor?

Su expresión arrogante, habitual en él, no alcanzaba a opacar una creciente diversión que se extendía como marea por sus ojos oscuros.

Fujii asintió rápidamente.

Silencio.

La muchacha comenzó a observar con el mayor disimulo posible la silueta de Yohei, preguntándose qué había en él que le llamaba tanto la atención. No se sintió ofendida con el escepticismo de Matsui, ya que ni ella misma se explicaba la extraña necesidad que sentía de estar a su lado, de escucharlo hablar, de escrutar su mirada tierna y su sonrisa desafiante. Los chicos malos le daban miedo, no le gustaban. No sabía qué hacer.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler. **


	12. ¿O me pierdo a mí misma?

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! **

**Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen esta colección de drabbles. Me hacen muy feliz :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**¿O me pierdo a mí misma?**

—Has estado peleando —afirmó la tímida muchacha.

La evidencia era una de las mejillas de Yohei que se apreciaba con la sombra de un golpe reciente, si bien leve en comparación con otras heridas que Fujii había presenciado en aquellos días que deseaba olvidar.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese comentario lo había hecho en voz alta. Enrojeció furiosamente, deseando poder meterse debajo de la tierra. Por último, ¿quién era ella para andarse fijando en esas cosas?

Yohei palpó suavemente el pómulo herido con las yemas de sus dedos. Ya casi no le dolía, a diferencia de cuando recibió el puñetazo. Pocas personas conseguían marearlo y su último rival había tenido la habilidad suficiente como para dejarlo viendo estrellas por unos segundos, hasta que consiguió recuperarse y devolver el golpe multiplicado por tres. Tenía suerte, porque Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu habían terminado muy magullados, mientras que él se llevó un moretón en la cara y otro en las costillas, como mucho.

—No fue nada. Solo unos idiotas que no se detuvieron cuando debían. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros con gesto resignado y se pasó la mano por el pelo para ordenarlo un poco. Dejó de hacerlo al ver la cara de Fujii—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Eh…, yo…

Él frunció un poco el ceño. Las reacciones cautelosas que tenía en su presencia eran algo habitual, pero no podía negar que le daba un poco de tentación saber el motivo detrás de esa timidez.

—Me encantaría saber qué estás pensando —continuó hablando en tono amistoso, aunque distraído.

Asustada, la niña de cabellos cortos retrocedió algunos pasos. No sabía cómo responder a esa afirmación, y sobre la cabeza de Yohei parecían bailar muchos signos interrogatorios. Pobrecito, no entendía nada.

Y, sinceramente, tampoco ella.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler. **


	13. Eres diferente

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos! **

**Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen esta colección de drabbles. Me hacen muy feliz :D**

**¡No olvides seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Eres diferente. **

Yohei tragó saliva haciendo una mueca a continuación. Aún tenía el sabor a sangre adherido en la boca; deseó no haber apagado su cigarrillo, por lo menos el tabaco disimulaba bastante el desagradable gustillo metálico que no se iría en menos de un par de horas. Pensó encender otro, pero la presencia de Fujii lo contuvo. Normalmente no le habría importado, sin embargo, se descubrió a sí mismo deseando no disgustarla. Ni idea del motivo. Había algo en su presencia tranquila y silenciosa que comenzaba a llamarle la atención.

Quizás lo que más le extrañaba era que siguiera acompañándolo a pesar del evidente miedo que podía ver en sus orbes de chocolate.

Yohei estaba muy al tanto de su fama de chico malo y conflictivo, acostumbrado a que sus compañeras de clase lo rehuyeran un poco y, a diferencia de Hanamichi, nunca había reunido el valor de declararse a alguna chica, esto principalmente a que no había perdido la cabeza por ninguna como él, y también porque imaginar a sus amigos celebrándole un rechazo le ponía los nervios de punta.

Sí, sabía que para los chicos era una amenaza por sus grandes aptitudes en el combate, pero jamás le pondría el dedo encima a una mujer. Se sintió tentado de hacerle esa aclaración a Fujii, a ver si con eso dejaba de mirarlo con tanto temor.

—Mito-kun, tienes sangre en el labio.

Era verdad. Había estado mordiéndose la boca sin darse cuenta, perdido en sus reflexiones, lo que consiguió reabrirle una herida. Liberó su labio inferior del aprisionamiento de sus dientes; acto seguido, preparó una de sus mangas para limpiarse.

—Espera —lo detuvo Fujii—, tengo un pañuelo.

—No es necesario.

—Tampoco que sigas ensuciándote la ropa.

Yohei arqueó una ceja, haciéndole ver a Fujii que se le había echado a perder el filtro cerebro-boca _otra vez_. Pero le hizo gracia el comentario, por lo que terminó sonriéndole con amplitud sin recordar la herida que estaba por limpiar.

—Tienes razón. ¿Puedo…? —Alargó una mano para aceptar el ofrecimiento de la chica.

Fujii sintió que las mejillas le ardían con más fuerza a cada segundo, latiendo al compás desenfrenado de su corazón que volvía a recordarle cómo se sentía escucharlo palpitar por todo el cuerpo. Entreabrió lentamente los labios, respirando solo por la costumbre de hacerlo, porque no había oxígeno que pudiera ayudarla a llenar por completo sus pulmones en ese momento. Le entregó el pañuelo, que apenas pudo sacar del bolsillo de su falda, amortiguando lo más posible el temblor de su mano.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —preguntó Yohei, apretándole un poco los dedos al tomar el suave trozo de tela blanco grabado con las iniciales «F.K.» en caligrafía redonda, femenina.

Si hubiera sido capaz de hilar unas cuantas frases coherentes, lo habría hecho, pero Fujii se encontró sin habla tras ese comentario. Inspiró entrecortadamente deseando nunca olvidar el tacto áspero y firme de su mano. Murmurando una disculpa torpe, salió corriendo por la puerta de la azotea. Era vergonzoso escapar de esa manera, pero no veía opción.

Yohei se quedó estático sosteniendo el pañuelo en el aire. Así como Haruko, él tampoco era muy despierto en cuanto a comprender las situaciones que le involucraban directamente cuando no se trataba de pelear.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler. **


	14. Y yo también

**N. de la A.: ¡Hoy estrenamos nueva portada! Muchas gracias a Lady Yomi por crear algo tan lleno de sentimientos para este par de adolescentes que he llegado a adorar. Bueno, a Yohei ya lo amaba xD pero a Fujii... si con suerte recordaba su nombre, igual que Hanamichi XD jajajajaja. ¡Gracias, Yomi! Eres la mejor :')**

**Ayer recibí varios reviews. ¡Gracias a todos! En particular a los Guests ;)**

**¡No olvides seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Y yo también. **

Varios días después de haberle dejado el pañuelo a Yohei, él y Fujii coincidieron nuevamente en una práctica del equipo de baloncesto.

Hanamichi se encontraba de un excelente humor, ya que estaba practicando nuevas técnicas con su amigo más reciente, Ryota Miyagi. Haruko los miraba con ojos esperanzados puesto que Rukawa aún no llegaba para distraerla, y Matsui, a su lado, permanecía de pie con su habitual rostro críptico.

Fujii se escondió detrás de Haruko para no tener que mirar a Yohei directamente. Se moría de la vergüenza por su comportamiento en la azotea y le daba pánico que él decidiera entregarle su pañuelo enfrente de las chicas. Lo que no podía evitar era mirarlo de hito en hito; llevaba el cabello más lustroso de lo que recordaba –quizás con un gel diferente– y su sonrisa parecía más auténtica.

De pronto lo vio moverse. Desvió la mirada con rapidez, rezando por que no la hubiera pillado vigilándolo.

—Nos vemos luego, Haruko-chan —anunció dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

—¿Ya te vas, Yohei-kun? —le preguntó Haruko.

—Sí, hoy tengo trabajo.

—Parece que Sakuragi-kun está realmente dedicado al baloncesto —continuó la menor de los Akagi—. Su desempeño contra Ryonan fue tan bueno que no parecía un novato. ¡Es muy hábil!

—Díselo tú misma. Seguro que Hanamichi se pone muy feliz si lo haces. —Terminó de alejarse agitando una mano.

Le dio un último vistazo a Fujii, que continuaba escondida. Suspiró riendo.

Ni bien había llegado a la esquina se topó con un enorme grupo de matones que parecían caminar en dirección al gimnasio. Los increpó, ganándose un puñetazo rápido en la cara que casi lo tumbó. Consiguió defenderse con su bolso de una fuerte patada y fue llevado por cuatro de los integrantes a otro lugar, mientras le explicaban que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Los siguió preocupado por Hanamichi y las chicas, pero necesitaba saber qué tramaban antes de regresar.

En el gimnasio nadie sospechaba lo que estaba por caerles. Fujii, que no había dejado de mirar la dirección en que había partido Yohei, fue la primera en darse cuenta de los peligrosos hombres que se acercaban pisando fuerte hacia ellos.

—¡Haruko! —exclamó zarandeándola de un brazo.

Las tres chicas corrieron hacia dentro del gimnasio. Se abrazaron entre ellas, temblando, porque la mirada del matón que iba al frente les advirtió que no se anduvieran con jueguitos.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler. **


	15. Dame fuerzas

**N. de la A.: ¡Estoy tan feliz con mi portada nueva que decidí publicar dos veces hoy! Mil gracias, Yomi querida :')  
Y mil gracias a mis lectores, por supuesto. ¿Qué sería de esta historia sin sus comentarios?**

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Dame fuerzas. **

—Tienen que sacarse los zapatos para entrar aquí —ordenó Kogure con la mayor firmeza que era capaz.

Miyagi intentó detenerlo antes de que se metiera en problemas. Estaba a punto de darse un tiro por la ansiedad de ver a esos tipos pisando su adorado entorno, compartiendo espacio con sus compañeros, y tan peligrosamente cerca de su amada Ayako.

Un par de metros más allá, Haruko, Fujii y Matsui continuaban abrazadas, las dos primeras temblando de miedo, la última más serena, como era habitual en su carácter. Vieron al impetuoso muchacho de pelo rojo desafiándolos a todos, y no les cupo duda de que se avecinaba una tragedia. Los desconocidos no iban a dialogar, eso estaba más que claro, su único objetivo era causar destrozos.

—Por favor, Mitsui —murmuró Miyagi, sin despegar los ojos del suelo profanado con cenizas de cigarrillo—. En el hospital me prohibieron meterme en peleas otra vez. Te lo ruego: olvida lo que pasó.

Pero a Mitsui no le importaba un comino la petición de Miyagi. Tan resentido estaba con el baloncesto, su más amado –y odiado– deporte, que solo pensaba en cómo acabarlos y disfrutar de cada uno de los golpes que propinara, festinar con la sangre que iban a derramar por el suelo, reventar todas las pelotas que encontrara y dejarlos en un estado tan deplorable que no podrían ni presentarse a las clasificatorias para el Campeonato Nacional, eso si es que el colegio les permitía participar después de enterarse cómo (según la versión que contaría Mitsui) el equipo los atacó cobardemente y ellos, pobrecitos, tuvieron que defenderse. Ya habiendo verbalizado su objetivo principal, se inició una batalla campal entre los maleantes y los miembros del equipo. Tal y como Fujii temía, muy pronto el ambiente se plagó de una energía oscura con aroma a sangre, dolor y sentimientos difíciles de comprender. Haruko lloraba en el mayor silencio posible por la paliza que le habían dado a Rukawa, quien tras haber devuelto golpes varias veces recibió un palo en la cabeza y pronto terminó desmayado por la excesiva pérdida de líquido vital… lo que provocó que ella también se desmayara un par de veces. Matsui contempló el momento en que Ryota se volvió loco luego de que Ayako recibió un duro bofetón de uno de los maleantes variando un poco su rostro escéptico por uno algo más preocupado. Y cuando Mitsui y aquel al que llamaron Tetsuo insinuaron que Ayako les podría dar _un poco de diversión_, Fujii sintió que estaba a punto de acompañar a Haruko con su desmayo histérico. Cuando se inició la masacre estaba aterrada, pero ahora sentía que el pánico le iba a hacer estallar la cabeza y el pecho. Sin proponérselo, comenzó a llamar a Yohei Mito con la mente, como si pudiera lograr que apareciera para ayudarles con la fuerza de su pensamiento. A Hanamichi lo habían estrellado de cara contra la puerta. Parecía bastante entero, pero no iba a poder enfrentarse solo a todos los enemigos que estaban rodeándolos.

Cerró los ojos y rezó.

«Vuelve… ¡Mito-kun, te necesitamos!».

Cuando los abrió, fue como si un milagro se hubiera desatado en el gimnasio: allí estaba Yohei con sus amigos. El «Ejército de Sakuragi» al completo, preparado y listo para la acción.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler. **


	16. Te necesito conmigo

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Fhrey, Lechuga, LPP, SempaiEgami, Dany, los Guests, y a Yomi por supuesto, por la preciosa portada :')**

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Te necesito conmigo. **

A duras penas logró Fujii mantenerse de pie por el alivio de verle allí. Confiaba plenamente en que Yohei podría terminar con toda esa espantosa masacre, pero a medida que la batalla volvió a desarrollarse unos sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de ella. No quería que siguiera peleando. Le daba miedo verlo así, pero le daba todavía más miedo que se hiriera.

Se tapó la boca con una mano observando ese terrible lado salvaje del que todos hablaban a sus espaldas. Las historias sobre sus riñas en la secundaria baja Wako, trasmitidas de boca en boca por toda la preparatoria Shohoku, quedaban cortas ante lo que estaba presenciando. Yohei golpeó duramente a Mitsui una y otra vez, alentándolo a levantarse cada vez que se mantenía por más de un segundo en el suelo. Le sangraban los nudillos de la mano derecha, tenía marcas de golpes recientes en el rostro, y su cabello, siempre bien ordenado, evidenciaba acción que ella no tuvo oportunidad de ver puesto que lo llevaba bastante revuelto desde el momento en que arribó.

Fujii, preocupada por su bienestar, lo observó como nunca había hecho. Dejó sus sentimientos momentáneamente a un lado para escudriñarlo con toda la atención, dándose cuenta de que no estaba disfrutando golpear a Mitsui. Tragó saliva. No era la bestia que todos comentaban, era evidente para cualquiera que se detuviera el tiempo suficiente como para analizar los hechos.

Mitsui recobró el aliento de pronto y le estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Yohei, que se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—¿Tanto quieres morir? —murmuró tras recobrar el equilibrio, frotándose el mentón golpeado.

Devolvió el puñetazo a Mitsui, hiriéndose aún más los nudillos de su mano, que ya venían sangrando desde que se enfrentó solo a Norio Hotta y sus amigos. En ese momento el capitán Akagi hizo su aparición y una nueva oleada de esperanza se extendió por el gimnasio. Los involucrados comenzaron a hablar entre ellos; así se enteró de que Mitsui fue un valioso jugador de baloncesto hasta hace dos años, pero abandonó por una lesión en la rodilla. De pronto, el entrenador Anzai ingresó al gimnasio y apaciguó al exjugador con su sola presencia en el lugar.

Haruko, que ya había despertado de su último desmayo, se emocionó hasta las lágrimas con el relato. Matsui se mantuvo en completa calma, y Fujii no perdía de vista a Yohei… boquiabierta como desde hacía ya bastante rato. Tenía miedo de él y de la forma en que peleaba, con tanta tranquilidad, tanto dominio de sí mismo. Había aprendido que ese tipo de persona era muy peligrosa y los rehuía como a la peste, pero aquel era el chico que le gustaba, y nunca había actuado de esa forma con Haruko, Matsui o ella misma. De hecho, los amigos que le advirtieron sobre la mala fama de esos alumnos de primer año le explicaron que peleaban con cualquiera que los desafiara, pero solo hombres. Era muy diferente al que abofeteó a Ayako. Se mordió el pulgar. No sabía si hacer caso a su mente o su corazón, que gritaban en direcciones completamente opuestas.

Pero cuando Yohei se echó la culpa de todo lo ocurrido en el gimnasio para que no suspendieran al equipo de baloncesto, obligando a los demás a unirse con un par de miradas asesinas, todos sus resquemores se esfumaron rápidamente y no le cupo duda de que era un joven muy dulce y gentil, aunque se esforzara por mantener esa reputación de pandillero. Lo admiró como nunca. Y creyó que, tal vez, por eso le había gustado sin conocerlo bien todavía: porque podía intuir la bondad que se escondía tras la fachada de chico peligroso que parecía gustarle tener.

.

.

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **  
**Amor y felicidad para todos.**  
**Stacy Adler. **


	17. No te alejes

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Hoy contestaré los reviews de quienes me han comentado sin cuenta :D**

**LPP: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Es verdad, creo que los amigos de Hanamichi son de los mejores que hay. Difícil encontrar un grupo tan bueno como ese.**  
**Guest: No sé si eres la misma persona que me dejó dos reviews sin nombre, pero si estás leyendo esto, ¡muchas gracias! :')**  
**SempaiEgami: Gracias por recomendarme :') espero que te guste el curso de la historia.**  
**Dany: Estoy muy feliz TT_TT la verdad es que me encuentro fuera de mi zona de confort escribiendo este fic, en el sentido de que es un romance adolescente sin lemmon XD digo, tengo 31 años, me cuesta un poco ponerme en el lugar de estos niños, y adoro escribir lemmon, pero por lo mismo es un desafío y creo que me ha gustado el resultado. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**  
**Andy: ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz saber que te lo recomendaron y cumplió tus expectativas :D desarrollar a Fujii es todo un reto, ya que casi no hay información sobre ella aparte de que es muy tímida y al principio le teme a Sakuragi y sus amigos. Darle un trasfondo a ese miedo y evolucionarlo me emociona mucho. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No te alejes. **

Acompañó a la pandilla hasta la enfermería, siguiéndolos a distancia prudente porque no se atrevía a ser interrogada del motivo por el cual estaba allí. Se quedó espiándolos en un rincón, así supo que el último en conseguir atención iba a ser Yohei, ya que en apariencia se veía menos herido que el resto de los involucrados; a Hanamichi y Rukawa les pusieron puntos en la cabeza, y los demás tenían contusiones de diversa seriedad. Detrás de una columna, Fujii tragó saliva repetidas veces, dándose ánimos.

Yohei, por otra parte, se quedó solo en la enfermería por un rato. Sus amigos estaban siendo sermoneados en ese instante por la junta de profesores, y de lo que alcanzó a escuchar serían suspendidos solo tres días por mal comportamiento. Rodó la vista hacia las alturas suspirando aliviado. El castigo había sido mucho menos serio de lo que temió en un inicio, eso significaba que su padre no lo regañaría tanto.

Trató de estirar un poco el cuello. Estaba sentado en la única silla del cuarto, bastante cómoda por lo demás, pero aun así sentía el cuerpo muy tenso; tal parecía que enfrentarse solo a la pandilla de Hotta le había pasado un poco la cuenta, eso sin contar los reiterados golpes que propinó a Mitsui y las lesiones de una batalla anterior que aún no desaparecían por completo. Si quería volver a pelear iba a tener que darse un descanso obligado.

Suspiró por enésima vez fijando la vista en el techo, que parecía tener más respuestas que su propia cabeza.

Fue en ese momento que Fujii se coló rápidamente en la habitación. Visiblemente nerviosa, esta vez no era a causa de Yohei sino por el estrés que había vivido en la última media hora. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos, retorciendo las manos a la altura de su regazo. Por alguna razón, Yohei no se extrañó de verla allí.

—¿No te hicieron daño, Fujii-san? —inquirió mirándola—. Olvidé preguntarte cuando llegué al gimnasio con los demás.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego la giró hacia atrás para comprobar que la puerta continuaba cerrada como la había dejado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su nivel de sonrojo crecía como la espuma.

—Golpeado, pero no más que en otras ocasiones —respondió sonriéndole.

Fujii lo miró con ojos humedecidos. Quería agradecerle por ayudarlos a todos, por haber cargado con el peso y la culpa de lo ocurrido, incluso disculparse por haberlo tachado de violento sin haberlo visto antes en acción, pero las palabras no le salían. Aquello no tenía remedio.

Para no quedarse de pie evidenciando sus nervios, buscó desinfectante y puntos quirúrgicos adhesivos con la intención de curarle los nudillos. Comenzó su labor de limpiarle las heridas para que no se le fueran a contaminar una vez consiguió lo que necesitaba.

—Eres buena en esto —opinó Yohei, un tanto sorprendido.

«De hecho, muy buena. Ya ni siquiera me duele», pensó observándola afanarse con su mano derecha. Tras un minuto concluyó que debía tener experiencia en la labor de desinfectar laceraciones por la forma en que movía las gasas y colocaba los puntos quirúrgicos en su lugar.

—¿Has pensado en ser enfermera? —añadió con la intención de halagarla.

Fujii se detuvo conservando la mano de Yohei entre las suyas. Entonces, el joven pudo ver que caían ríos de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler. **


	18. ¿Te quedarás por mí?

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! A partir de este momento, las cosas entre Yohei y Fujii comenzarán a encaminarse hacia _algo_. ¿Sabremos un poco más sobre el pasado de la muchacha?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**¿Te quedarás por mí?**

Yohei sabía por experiencia que los golpes físicos constituían un daño que solía desaparecer con el tiempo. Las humillaciones, en cambio, eran mucho más difíciles de olvidar, igual que los dolores, las traiciones y los abandonos. Se adherían a la mente como hiedra venenosa y aparecían cuando menos lo esperabas, agriándote el momento.

Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando era pequeño. Tenía una hermana mayor que veía tarde, mal y nunca porque se había ido a vivir con mamá en la separación. Él se quedó con papá, que siempre estaba trabajando y solo se preocupaba de que mantuviera unas notas aceptables. En algún punto de su vida dejó de intentar ganarse su atención, resignándose a que había cosas más importantes en su mente que su propio hijo.

Pero nunca llegó a sentirse realmente solo, o a resentir gravemente la división en su familia, puesto que contaba con Hanamichi. Ellos se habían conocido en el jardín de infantes y se transformaron en hermanos, con un nivel de unión que ambos consideraban irrompible. Hanamichi era hijo único así que, de cierta forma, él y Yohei se habían _adoptado_ el uno al otro. Estuvieron juntos durante el divorcio de la familia Mito, soportaron todo tipo de penurias mientras iban creciendo, se transformaron en adolescentes conflictivos que no dudaban en agarrarse a golpes con todo el que los provocara, y se dieron consuelo cuando el padre de Hanamichi murió por un ataque al corazón. Ese hecho marcó a fuego el alma del pobre muchacho, que continuó tiñéndose el pelo de color rojo ya no como una forma de molestar a su viejo, sino para recordar que nunca debía volver a sentirse desvalido y también una especie de homenaje póstumo. A veces, Hanamichi creía que su padre podía verlo en dondequiera que estuviera. Le gustaba pensar que le hacía sentir orgullo, al menos como peleador, y luego como basquetbolista.

A Yohei no le cabía duda de que las pocas heridas que su amigo conservaba eran de carácter intangible. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que en pocos días la pelea con Mitsui ya se le habría olvidado, a diferencia de la muerte de su padre, que siempre estaría allí. Para él era igual. Yohei recibió una que otra paliza de su progenitor por andar de pandillero maleducado, algo que casi le daba risa de recordar; no obstante, el día en que su madre le dijo que estaba decepcionada de él… eso sí le dolió. Y nunca lo olvidó.

Todo aquel mar de reflexiones tenía un único catalizador: el llanto silencioso de Fujii, que lo devolvió al presente de golpe. No sabía por qué, pero prefería que Norio Hotta y sus secuaces lo patearan hasta desgastarse los zapatos que seguir presenciando aquellas lágrimas interminables. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de detenerlas. ¿Por qué la había hecho llorar? ¿Seguía asustada por lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, o alguna otra razón en particular?

La observó en silencio. La forma en que le sudaban las manos indicaba que había pasado mucho miedo. Trató de intuir alguna respuesta en su lenguaje corporal, pero no consiguió nada.

Y quería saberlo, en ese instante supo cuánto. A lo mejor conseguía descubrir el motivo real de por qué parecía temerle tanto algunas veces.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler. **


	19. No me juzgues

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Y gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Me alegran el día, sépanlo :') **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No me juzgues. **

Fujii habría preferido mil veces desahogarse en la comodidad de su cama, tapada con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, escondiéndose del dolor que siempre mantenía en lo más profundo como un cofre bloqueado bajo siete llaves… pero el inocente comentario de Yohei abrió de golpe aquel cofre, liberando sus emociones tan violentamente que no pudo mantenerlas dentro y escaparon en tropel justo frente a la persona que menos debía presenciar un momento de debilidad como ese.

Lo peor era sentir que una pequeña parte de ella –en considerable aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo– sí estaba aliviada de tenerlo cerca. ¡Qué confusión!

Aferrada a la mano herida de Yohei, Fujii continuó sollozando silenciosamente con la cabeza gacha, en donde sus cortos cabellos no alcanzaban a taparle el rostro. Quería disculparse por tanto drama y trató de hablar; por supuesto, no le resultó. Lo bueno fue que la angustia pronto comenzó a remitir, si bien lento, pero con el ritmo suficiente como para que lograra respirar y recomponerse un poco.

Yohei la observaba mudo, perdido. Las chicas eran un mundo aparte para él: preciosas, sensibles, risueñas, encantadoras, tímidas… Entreabrió los labios, mostrándose sutilmente vulnerable por una milésima de segundo, liberado como pocas veces de su expresión desafiante. Cualquiera fuera la razón de esa honda tristeza en la chica que no le soltaba la mano, comprendió que deseaba hacer algo por ella, lo que fuera, para calmarla un poco.

No se le ocurría nada. A Hanamichi y sus amigos era fácil darles ánimo, pero con ella iba a tener que improvisar.

Se levantó de la silla y dio un paso hacia Fujii, que alzó un poco el rostro en su dirección notando que había quedado muy cerca. El color le subió rápidamente a las mejillas empapadas. Como era bastante más baja que él una curiosa sensación protectora, segura, proveniente de su fuerte torso masculino, la hizo temblar otra vez.

«¿Qué haces, Mito-kun?», se preguntó en medio del nuevo despertar atolondrado de su corazón.

Curiosamente, Yohei también se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse la escena como un observador casual. Pero ese no era momento de analizar lo que hacía, solo de actuar.

Se metió la mano izquierda al bolsillo y sacó el pañuelo de Fujii, que conservó lavado para entregárselo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Su intención era hacerlo ahora, pero mientras estiraba la mano esta pareció cobrar vida propia y actuó por su cuenta acariciando la mejilla de Fujii con el dorso. Lo hizo lenta y cuidadosamente, rozando la humedad con sus nudillos. Repitió el proceso en su otro pómulo, esta vez utilizando las yemas de los dedos y parte del pañuelo. El corazón comenzó a golpetearle de repente cuando asimiló lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de consolar a una chica, pero Fujii despertaba sentimientos nuevos en su interior que no sabía cómo manejar.

¿Y Fujii? Al borde del colapso nervioso. La respiración se le había paralizado, y en un momento de extraordinaria claridad pudo comprender por completo a Haruko y sus histerias por Rukawa. Sentía que faltaba el aire, sin recordar que aún mantenía la mano herida de Yohei entre las suyas, transmitiéndole claramente el sudor, el ligero temblor, y la ansiedad corriendo a través de esa unión improvisada.

Aquello duró segundos que parecieron horas, mas Yohei divisó de reojo que había movimiento tras la puerta, así que se sentó rápidamente y apartó las manos de Fujii disculpándose con la mirada justo en el momento en que ingresaba un profesor. Ella se hubiera sentido mal de no haber captado el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Yohei Mito, el chico violento y camorrista de la secundaria Wako, _sonrojado_? Era de no creerse.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler. **


	20. Ayúdame a olvidar

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, que llenan de colores mi día a día. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Ayúdame a olvidar. **

—¡Señorita Koizumi!, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Quiere que la suspendamos también?

Fujii pegó un fuerte bote al escuchar su apellido en boca del profesor Hasamaki, a quien conocía prácticamente desde la primaria. Cerró los ojos, rezando para que no malinterpretara la situación.

«Por favor… yo solo quiero estar cerca de Mito-kun… ¿Eso es tan malo?», pensó todavía mareada por la falta de oxígeno, que había vuelto a ingresar en su caja torácica bruscamente con el susto de escuchar al profesor.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver —dijo Yohei con su voz más severa.

—¡Cállese, Mito! —Hasamaki avanzó por el cuarto hasta quedar frente a Fujii, que continuaba paralizada—. Usted mejor que nadie debería saber las consecuencias de acercarse a delincuentes juveniles como ellos, Koizumi. ¿O quiere repetir lo de hace dos años?

«Mito-kun no es así…», respondió mentalmente, pero sin atreverse a exteriorizarlo. Enredó un dedo en sus cortos cabellos a modo de distracción para luego terminar abrazándose a sí misma. Se veía tan vulnerable que Yohei comenzó a morderse los labios de manera impaciente, muy incómodo por no saber a qué se refería el profesor. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era ver a Fujii a punto de colapsar otra vez. ¿Qué había ocurrido hace dos años?

—¿Por qué no se ha ido todavía? —insistió el profesor Hasamaki—. Piense muy bien _a qué árbol se arrima_, Koizumi. No quiero enterarme de que tiene contacto con este tipo de muchachos.

—Profesor… él no… es… —La garganta se le cerró y no pudo seguir hablando. Quería decirle al profesor que había descubierto lo buen chico que era su interés romántico, en verdad lo intentó. Buscó apoyo en sus ojos negros y casi le dio un infarto de verlo tan molesto.

Las malas pulgas de Yohei cargaban el aire de hostilidad. A él no le gustaba nada que le hablaran así a Fujii, como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Aunque fuera un profesor, la paciencia no iba a durarle mucho. Y ella se dio cuenta de eso, lo intuyó tan solo con el aura oscura que desprendía, así que para evitar más problemas retrocedió y abandonó silenciosamente la enfermería. Su última expresión dejó a Yohei al borde de la silla, y no pudo olvidarla incluso después de haber soportado en silencio el sermón que le dio la junta de profesores. Así comprobó que, como sus amigos y la pandilla de Hotta, estaba suspendido por tres días.

«Tres días sin ver a Fujii-san…», reflexionó mientras caminaba a su casa.

—¡Yohei, te demoraste un montón!

Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi lo esperaba en la esquina del edificio en donde vivía. Como estaban a una calle de distancia se juntaban allí todas las mañanas, y también en las tardes cuando había cosas importantes de qué hablar, aunque lo habitual era que Hanamichi se quedara a dormir en casa de Yohei. Al padre de este le daba igual.

Yohei suspiró sonriéndole. Al sacar la mano derecha del bolsillo vio toda la curación que Fujii le había hecho en las heridas, y el recuerdo de lo que pasó en la enfermería resurgió con fuerza.

—¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Venías corriendo? —le preguntó su amigo apuntándolo con un dedo.

«¡Ah… mierda!».

Cerró la boca de golpe. Iba a contárselo, por supuesto, entre ellos no se guardaban secretos. Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era volverse el nuevo objetivo de las bromas en el grupo puesto que a Hanamichi ya solo le importaba el baloncesto y había dejado de ser rechazado por las chicas, mas luego desechó ese temor. Aún no le había dado un nombre a lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cosquilleo que no paraba de percibir en su estómago podía ser solo amistad… pero con Haruko no le pasaba así. Tampoco con Matsui, ni otras chicas.

Fujii era diferente.

El desafío estaba en asimilarlo.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler. **


	21. Ayúdame a sanar

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, que llenan de colores mi día a día.**

**Sakuragi y Mito son mi BROTP favorito junto con House y Wilson (de House MD, mi serie favorita de TV). Me gusta hablar de ellos. Son tiernos y tienen una unión a toda prueba. Explotaré esa relación bastante a lo largo del fic, así que no se extrañen de encontrar capítulos con estos dos dulces.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Ayúdame a sanar. **

—Pero… ¿cuál es Fujii-san? —preguntó Sakuragi frotándose el mentón.

Los dos amigos ocuparon sendos columpios mientras conversaban. Yohei le hizo un resumen de lo que había venido ocurriendo en las últimas semanas, hasta que Hanamichi lo interrumpió con rostro confundido.

—La de cabello corto y castaño, muy tímida —aclaró riéndose. Era muy propio de él no retener facciones en la memoria, a menos que fueran de alguna chica que le interesara.

—¿Y se llama Fujii-san? Diablos —murmuró—, lo había olvidado. Uhm… —recordó cuando ella le felicitó tras la práctica con Ryonan—. Es bonita… Me fijaré bien mañana cuando lleguemos a la escuela.

—¡Seguro que ni te vas a acordar en cuanto veas a Haruko-chan! —La risa volvió a ganarle—. Y prefiero que no te la quedes mirando, me vas a poner en aprietos y yo aún no tengo nada claro…

—¡Yohei, maldito afortunado! —exclamó Sakuragi, estirándose para pasarle una mano por encima del hombro y zarandearlo amistosamente.

—Hombre, te digo que no ha…

—¡Cállate! ¿Crees que después de cincuenta rechazos voy a permitir que te hagas el tonto?

—Eh…, oye…

—Vas a salir con ella y punto. Podrías decirle que hagamos una cita doble conmigo y Haruko-san… —los ojos se le volvieron ensoñadores—, sé un buen amigo: dile a Fujii-san que la convenza de olvidarse por fin del imbécil de Rukawa.

Hanamichi hacía sus propios planes con la situación, y en todos se beneficiaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser el novio de Haruko para caminar con ella diariamente al colegio, ida y vuelta. Yohei le dedicó una mirada tan divertida como exasperada.

—¿Le dirás algo al _trío de idiotas_? —Así llamaban cariñosamente al resto de los integrantes del «Ejército de Sakuragi».

—_Nah_, todavía no. Aunque si te rechazan… prepárate —anunció con un brillo fanático en los ojos.

Yohei ignoraba que Hanamichi se sentía muy maduro por esa actitud, a punto de besarse a sí mismo de lo orgulloso que estaba por no comportarse como ellos durante la secundaria, en la que cada rechazo que recibía era celebrado como una fiesta. Siempre terminaba dándole un cabezazo a sus amigos, retirándose del lugar tan triste que, podrían jurarlo con biblia en mano, escuchaban una devastadora canción sonando en el ambiente mientras Sakuragi hacía mutis entre lágrimas furiosas.

Ambos continuaron conversando un rato más, tomándose el pelo y armando apuestas de lo que se vendría como era habitual en su amistad. Para cuando se despidieron, Yohei se sintió un poco menos confundido. Mientras hablaba con Hanamichi se dio cuenta de detalles que pasó por alto, como ciertas miradas que había captado a la distancia. Creyó que eran de miedo o desconfianza, pero ahora podrían tener un significado distinto al atribuido por él en primera instancia. ¿Interés genuino, entonces?

Sacó el pañuelo que no le había devuelto en la enfermería. Su textura suave le recordaba un poco a Fujii. Había algo en ella, todavía sin nombre, pero que podía crecer con el tiempo. Él no estaba desesperado por salir con alguien como otros chicos, pero si las circunstancias se daban… si era con _ella_, definitivamente no iba a negarse.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler. **


	22. Ayúdame a sentir

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, que llenan de colores mi día a día.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Ayúdame a sentir. **

Las clasificatorias al Campeonato Nacional eran cada vez más duras. El último partido de Shohoku contra el instituto Kainan, a pesar de haberlo perdido, fue muy provechoso para el equipo comandado por el profesor Anzai… incluso para el pobre Sakuragi, que pasó un día completo llorando por equivocarse en un pase y provocar la derrota de su equipo. Para castigarse por tal error se cortó el pelo, así que sus compañeros y sus amigos se rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago; la única que no se burló fue Haruko, ella le acarició un poco la cabeza pinchándose las palmas con las puntas recién cortadas.

—No hagas caso, yo creo que te ves muy bonito —afirmó dándole toquecitos como a un cachorro.

A pesar de haber quedado casi rapado, Hanamichi siguió tiñéndose el pelo y gracias a eso comenzaron a nombrarlo «monje pelirrojo». Alumnos de todos los años iban al salón siete buscando a este personaje tan peculiar, que si antes llamaba la atención ahora era mucho peor. Noma, Takamiya y Ookusu no tardaron en cobrar entrada, y Yohei estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la risa que le causó el nuevo apodo.

Incluso Haruko se asomó al salón de Hanamichi para admirar su cabeza roja, todavía impresionada por el hermoso Slam Dunk que este ejecutó perfectamente durante el partido con Kainan. Matsui no la acompañó, pero Fujii sí, por supuesto, y como Haruko estaba tan fascinada con el nuevo corte de Sakuragi, se olvidó por completo de la presencia de su amiga.

La tímida Fujii miró hacia el salón con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, intentando disimular que sus ojos de chocolate buscaban a Yohei. Lo que no esperaba era que él la estuviera mirando. Se paralizó por un segundo al verse descubierta, luego bajó la mirada para fijarla en sus dedos, que retorcía a la altura de su regazo solo por los nervios.

Volvió a estudiarlo. Su lustroso cabello negro arreglado de la forma acostumbrada, su habitual forma de moverse con las manos en los bolsillos, su sonrisa altanera en contraste con sus ojos negros y cálidos… Tragó saliva. Todo lo que había jurado alguna vez se fue derecho al garete por enamorarse de un chico con mala fama en tan solo tres meses. ¡Maldita sea!

Yohei le dedicó una expresión traviesa a la distancia y señaló sutilmente hacia el techo. Fue tan cuidadoso que nadie habría captado el mensaje oculto en ese gesto despreocupado, pero claro, a Fujii no le hacía falta ningún traductor para comprender que la estaba invitando a conversar en la azotea del edificio. Su corazón nuevamente le jugó una mala pasada con ese latido irregular al que todavía no se acostumbraba, que a veces parecía retumbar y otras lo creía desaparecido. La pregunta del millón era: ¿iba a aceptar encontrarse con él a solas? Lo había hecho en la enfermería, solo que al pensar mejor su comportamiento creyó haberlo conseguido por lo alterada que estaba después de haber visto tanta pelea y tanta sangre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le tocaba mezclarse de esa forma con la violencia; supuso que no iba a poder escapar por siempre, ni a eso ni a lo que venía sintiendo por Yohei, así que, haciendo acopio a toda su valentía escondida, asintió brevemente una vez.

Pero hasta ahí le llegó el valor. Salió corriendo hacia su salón y se quedó sentada en el pupitre tratando de calmar los nervios hasta el segundo descanso, en el que subiría las escaleras a como diera lugar.

Quería tener a Yohei de nuevo a su alcance para escuchar su voz melodiosa. Quizás, si lo miraba a los ojos el tiempo suficiente, podría descifrar más aristas que determinaban su forma de ser, tan especial para ella.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler. **


	23. Ayúdame a vivir

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, que llenan de colores mi día a día.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Ayúdame a vivir. **

Una cosa era decidirse a hacer algo, y otra muy diferente completar la tarea. Fujii lo comprobó en las cuatro ocasiones que trató de subir las escaleras para acceder a la azotea, y su cobardía la impulsó hacia atrás. Casi escuchaba voces susurrándole cosas extrañas («¿Para qué vas a ir? Mejor aléjate ahora que todavía no te ha hecho daño…»); no sabía cómo ordenar todo ese revoltijo de pensamientos, y posiblemente habría fallado en su objetivo de no ser porque Yohei la pilló al pie de la escalera, mirando hacia arriba como si tuviera que subir el Everest.

—¿Vamos? —la invitó sin más.

Ella saltó, como era habitual, al verse descubierta en sus pobres intentos por dominar la timidez. Yohei evaluó la reacción entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Desde la observación que efectuó aquel profesor tras el incidente con Mitsui en el gimnasio, en donde le echó en cara a Fujii eso de «repetir lo de hace dos años», que venía intentando atar cabos sueltos en cuanto a su carácter. Además, todavía no le preguntaba por qué la hizo llorar con su comentario acerca de su habilidad para curar heridas. ¿Podría descubrir algo pronto?

Yohei comenzó a subir la escalera con ambas manos en los bolsillos, y Fujii lo acompañó a su lado mirando fijamente cada uno de los escalones, rogando para que no le preguntara nada sobre el intercambio de palabras con el profesor Hasamaki. Accedieron pronto al amplio ambiente de la azotea, en que el viento hacía de las suyas durante cualquier época del año. Fujii se afirmó el cabello con una mano y la falda con la otra, llamándole la atención que no hubiera más alumnos en ese lugar. Después pensó que todos estaban pagando entrada para mirar el nuevo corte de Sakuragi; trató de no ponerse aún más nerviosa. En abstracto, la idea de estar sola con el chico que le gustaba era algo muy diferente a vivirlo… aunque en ambas versiones terminaba hiperventilando.

Yohei apoyó el torso en la barandilla de metal y se asomó un poco hacia abajo. Luego quedó frente a ella afirmándose en la espalda.

—Te dije que eras muy buena en esto. —Sonrió mostrando el dorso de su mano derecha para que viera las heridas que ahora estaban completamente cerradas.

—¡Oh! —Fujii tomó su mano para apreciarla mejor—. Mito-kun, sanas muy rápido —pasó las yemas suavemente por sus nudillos curtidos—. Y tienes muchas marcas de heridas antiguas… —ahí se detuvo, por fin dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo más el peso de los recuerdos… La alegría de verle la mano sana barrió por unos cuantos segundos con su timidez, que regresó de pronto con la fuerza de una ola. Indecisa, creyó que lo mejor era apartarse de él y no ahogarlo estando tan cerca. Al momento de empezar a abrir los dedos para soltarlo, Yohei la sorprendió haciéndole un gesto para que se detuviera.

—No me molesta —dijo en voz baja y grave.

Preguntándose a qué se refería exactamente, Fujii optó por mantenerse quieta mientras buscaba alguna señal en sus profundos ojos negros. Él había desviado la vista hacia un costado. Que tuviera las mejillas ligeramente tintadas la hizo pensar que podría sentirse avergonzado igual que en la enfermería. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué la detuvo en su intento de apartarse?

La mente de Fujii aún no vislumbraba la posibilidad de que su interés romántico también estuviera desarrollando sentimientos por ella. Lo único que deseaba era admirarlo a la distancia, tal vez ayudarlo en alguna ocasión, pero su imaginación –al menos en ese instante– no daba para más.

El viento de la azotea la trajo nuevamente al presente provocándole escalofríos.

—¿Y tu casaca? —le preguntó Yohei. Aunque vestían ropa ligera gracias al calor sofocante del verano, él estaba acostumbrado a colocársela cada vez que subía a fumar.

—Ah… la olvidé… —Eran tantos los nervios pensando en encontrarse con él que ni se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle.

Yohei sonrió. Se quitó la suya rápidamente y la pasó por encima de los hombros de Fujii con gesto solícito.

—Después me la devuelves.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida, pero esta vez fue Fujii la que detuvo sus intenciones.

—Mito-kun, ¿por qué me llamaste? —le preguntó apenas alzando la voz.

Él giró la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

—Revisa el bolsillo izquierdo.

Ahora sí, se retiró del lugar escondiendo las manos en su pantalón. La muchacha no lo podía creer. Palpó la dura tela del abrigo casi _en shock_. Se lo sacó, pensando que si lo examinaba podría creérselo. El aroma a limpio impregnado en la prenda –no sabía si era colonia o jabón– le llenó los ojos de lágrimas; por alguna razón la hacía sentir segura, y era una sensación tan novedosa que el desconcierto le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Recordando la indicación de Yohei, metió la mano al bolsillo izquierdo… y encontró su pañuelo, el que le había prestado la primera vez que se encontraron en la azotea. Se lo llevó al rostro con los ojos cerrados como si, por haber estado en poder de aquel joven por semanas, tuviera un valor totalmente nuevo.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;) **

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler. **


	24. Dímelo

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Realmente no esperaba que fuera tan bien recibida, ya que este fandom no tiene muchos adeptos activos y, además, estoy escribiendo a dos personajes secundarios. ¡Pero saber que les gusta es mi mayor recompensa!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Dímelo.**

La preparatoria Kainan clasificó para participar en el Campeonato Nacional, y solo faltaba definir el segundo equipo que los acompañaría representando a la prefectura de Kanagawa. Ryonan y Shohoku disputaban ese puesto, lo que aseguraba a los espectadores una batalla campal sin precedentes. Shohoku había crecido su fama durante esos meses de clasificatorias, ya que antes era considerado un equipo de muy bajo nivel. Pero gracias a los titulares Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi, la gente se había volcado en su favor y los apoyaban como nunca. Claro que Ryonan también tenía sus adeptos, sobre todo Akira Sendoh, cuyo club de fans competía con el de Rukawa, pero nadie negaba que aquel partido iba a escribir una asombrosa historia de superación.

Haruko llegó en compañía de Fujii y Matsui para animar a su equipo favorito. El ambiente festivo era embriagante. Por todos lados se oía gente comentar sobre lo que ocurriría a continuación entre ambos rivales.

—Qué emoción… —murmuró Fujii con el corazón a mil.

—¿Por qué tanto? —Matsui y su habitual calma hacían acto de aparición.

—Todo esto es…

No tenía palabras para expresar que el pecho se le había hinchado, dándole la sensación de que no le cabía en el cuerpo. Casi tan vibrante como al estar cerca de Yohei, solo casi.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, el joven arribó en una motoneta llevando al _trío de idiotas_ arriba; ese pobre vehículo apenas avanzaba, así que muy pronto patearon fuera a Takamiya argumentando que pesaba por dos personas. Todos rieron por la cara de pena que puso el redondo chiquillo, y Yohei captó las tímidas carcajadas de Fujii a la distancia. Se veía aún más bonita cuando sonreía de esa manera.

La motoneta quedó estacionada en un rincón y partieron hacia el interior del gimnasio con muchas botellas vacías, que rellenaron con monedas y pelotitas de _Pachinko_ para que hicieran el mayor escándalo posible. Quedaron en primera fila como era usual y Haruko, hábilmente, eligió asiento de tal forma que logró dejar a Yohei y Fujii juntos. Los miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de su hazaña a pesar de la expresión alarmada de su tímida amiga. ¿Cómo iba a ver el partido teniendo a Yohei tan cerca?

«No seas cobarde, tampoco es la primera vez que estás así con él. Incluso te dejó su blazer…», reflexionaba Fujii con la boca muy apretada, ruborizada hasta lo imposible, e hiperventilando. Casi se le podía ver vapor escapando por las orejas.

El partido comenzó con Hanamichi inaugurando el marcador a favor de Shohoku, y accidentándose de la manera más dolorosa para un hombre cuando falló en atrapar la pelota y le pasó por encima con su cuerpo, machacándose la entrepierna en el proceso.

Todo el gimnasio se mantuvo en un respetuoso silencio por el accidente. Sus amigos empatizaban con él agarrándose sus propias entrepiernas como si también se las hubieran aplastado, Matsui tenía cara de sorpresa, Fujii observaba aún más roja que antes y Haruko se preguntaba qué se habría lastimado Sakuragi…

Lamentablemente, Ryonan pronto los aventajó aprovechando que el capitán Akagi se encontraba perturbado por una lesión en el tobillo de la que aún no se recuperaba por completo, pero este pronto volvió en sí y el partido se fue desarrollando en un ambiente muy estrecho. Cada punto era disputado como si fuera el último, lo que tenía a los espectadores siempre al borde del asiento.

Haruko lloraba como una Magdalena, algo que se había hecho habitual en los partidos por lo que ya nadie se extrañaba. Fujii miraba alternadamente la cancha y a Yohei, aunque estaba disfrutando muchísimo el juego; nunca le había parecido tan interesante el baloncesto como cuando empezó a ver jugar el actual equipo de la preparatoria Shohoku. Mantenía las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas, temblando de emoción a ratos, llorando en otros, convencida de que a pesar del sufrimiento que le causaba la incertidumbre de no saber si su favorito podría ganar, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

De pronto, percibió que una de sus manos era cubierta por otra más grande y que ya venía conociendo bastante bien. No se atrevió a mirar hacia su costado por miedo a delatarse, pero sí comprobó con un rápido vistazo que la amplia manga de la americana vestida por Yohei mantenía un poco oculto el tierno gesto. De todas formas, nadie los estaba mirando gracias al despliegue de genialidad que se veía entre ambos equipos rivales, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Pero no se lo creía. Respirando acompasadamente por la boca, abrió el puño para frotar la palma en la tela de su falda con el objetivo de secarse el sudor. La mano de Yohei continuó ahí, sin apretar, pero recordándole su presencia. Confundida como estaba, Fujii se dijo que aquel era un momento decisivo para sus sentimientos; tal vez el muchacho le estaba dando la oportunidad de expresarle sin palabras cómo se sentía, y a riesgo de llevarse un chasco si la rechazaba, al menos nadie lo vería. Era un pequeño respaldo.

Con mucha lentitud, Fujii giró la mano dejando la palma hacia arriba y jugó un poco con sus dedos, tanteando terreno. Miró a Yohei de reojo. Parecía ligeramente sonrojado y sin perderse detalle del partido, pero en ese instante, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Fujii apretó el agarre por puro instinto. El tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido. Ver el partido de Shohoku aferrada a su mano la mantuvo en el cielo… y también el infierno de no saber qué ocurriría con ellos a continuación. Pero se quitó ese pensamiento rápidamente de la cabeza.

No era momento de mortificarse sino de disfrutar. Ya habría tiempo para lo demás.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	25. Hazme sentir única

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia!**

**Desde aquí entramos en la recta final del fic. Pero no se preocupen, ya que tengo una sorpresa en el último capítulo :) ¡no haré spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Hazme sentir única.**

Algunos días después de la celebración que se gestó en el equipo de Shohoku tras vencer a Ryonan en un partido sin precedentes, clasificando al Campeonato Nacional en segundo lugar tras Kainan, Fujii por fin creyó reunir el valor para enfrentarse a Yohei en persona. Le pidió ayuda a Haruko para averiguar cuándo se iba solo al trabajo con la idea de pretextar un encuentro casual y… ¡oh, sorpresa! Entregarle su casaca. Algo que no debería ser tan ceremonioso, pero para ella tenía un significado muy especial.

Por supuesto que Haruko la ayudó de inmediato consiguiendo información discretamente con Sakuragi. Este, como ya se encontraba más o menos al tanto del asunto, aprovechó de comentarle a la muchacha, así como que no quiere la cosa… que tal vez Yohei y Fujii…

—¿Yohei-kun te dijo algo? —exclamó Haruko con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sé que no le desagrada _para nada_. —Hanamichi soltó unas carcajadas breves y volvió al ataque—. Deberíamos hacer de celestinos con ese par, ¿no crees, Haruko-san?

Claro que a Hanamichi no le cabía duda de que Yohei no lo necesitaba en absoluto si se proponía conquistar a Fujii en algún momento, finalmente, nunca lo habían rechazado cincuenta veces como a él y no era tímido a la hora de desenvolverse con las chicas. No, lo que Hanamichi quería era aprovechar de pasar tiempo con Haruko, aunque fuera con el pretexto de ejercer juntos la honorable labor de Cupido.

La niña pegó un gritito de alegría que le dejó sordo del oído izquierdo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por Fujii! —Aplaudió con el entusiasmo esperable en una pequeña de primaria—. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, Sakuragi-kun. No quiero que sepan esto, ¿de acuerdo? Promételo. —Le ofreció el dedo meñique con inflexión grave, casi como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Hanamichi enrojeció bruscamente al ver que iba a poder tocar nuevamente la pequeña mano de su amor.

—L-lo prometo, Haruko-san —sentenció estrechando aquel minúsculo dedo con el suyo, gigante en comparación.

Al día siguiente de ese importante juramento entre ambos amigos, Hanamichi obligó a Noma, Ookusu y Takamiya en asistirlo con diversas tareas de limpieza dentro del gimnasio de la escuela prometiéndoles una ronda de _Pachinko_ financiada por él (no tenía dinero, claro, pero eso se los diría después). A Yohei lo dejó convenientemente fuera porque tenía que trabajar.

Mientras los demás limpiaban, Hanamichi volteó hacia atrás e hizo un _no muy discreto_ gesto de victoria. Haruko, desde su posición, le sonrió y replicó el mohín.

—Todo está listo —confirmó a Matsui.

—Ahora vamos con Fujii, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta y escape.

Tal y como Matsui sospechaba, su amiga aún no atravesaba la puerta del salón de clases. Como las chicas estaban acostumbradas a sus arrebatos de timidez, fueron empujándola entre las dos y amenazándola de ir ellas mismas a hablar con Yohei si no se dejaba de pensar tonterías. Muy pronto lo divisaron caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos, llevando el bolso de colegio metido debajo del brazo.

—Mira, allá está Mito-kun. ¡Todo tuyo! —Matsui le dio un último impulso palmeándole la espalda.

—¡Yohei-kun! —gritó Haruko, sobresaltando a la temblorosa Fujii.

—¡Haruko-chan! —respondió el saludo agitando una mano.

«¡Socorro!», gimió internamente la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Adoraba a sus amigas, pero a veces la desesperaban un poquito.

Caminó hacia Yohei retorciendo las manos que sujetaban su bolso, convencida de que Haruko y Matsui iban detrás suyo, pero pronto se llevó el chasco de comprobar que habían desaparecido en otra dirección. Miró discretamente a su alrededor y cuando se convenció de que debía continuar sola, terminó de acortar la distancia con Yohei por medio de pasos robóticos, quedando finalmente a su costado.

—¿Qué hay, Fujii-san? —dijo el joven con su sonrisa habitual.

—Hola… —fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Para la imaginación de Fujii había tres escenarios desastrosos en compañía de Yohei: que la viera llorando, muda de nervios, o atorada. Los dos primeros ya los había vivido y no quería recordarlos; ahora solo deseaba que se la llevara volando un huracán, porque en medio de la salida más concurrida de la preparatoria Shohoku, Yohei la obligó a levantar los brazos mientras le daba unos golpecitos entre las escápulas para ayudarla a recuperarse.

Fujii consideraba todo eso humillante, pero aquel día descubrió que las carcajadas de Yohei podían ser incluso más humillantes. Llevaban recorridas ya dos calles y el hombre no dejaba de reírse.

—¡Tu cara fue lo mejor! —exclamó en una pausa para tomar aire—. ¿Por qué te da vergüenza?, ¡si es tan divertido! —Y siguió riéndose con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago.

Ella no le dijo nada, mucho más concentrada en dominar su frustración que otra cosa. Le corrían lágrimas por la cara como consecuencia del ahogo y la deshonra… pero cuando dejó su orgullo a un lado y observó bien a Yohei, se fascinó de verlo reír de esa forma que solo había presenciado cuando se encontraba acompañado de Sakuragi y los demás.

Dios, le gustaba muchísimo. Tenía una risa honesta, musical, que contrastaba con su voz habitualmente grave. Y su rostro le parecía perfecto, ni qué decir de lo fuerte que se veía su cuerpo… No obstante, lo que más le gustaba era su franqueza, su bondad y la lealtad que pudo comprobar en él cuando ocurrió el incidente con Mitsui. Dejó de caminar, impactada por descubrir la nueva profundidad que habían adquirido sus sentimientos.

Yohei pronto notó que no lo estaba siguiendo y también se detuvo. «¿La ofendí al reírme tanto?», reflexionó devolviéndose con la cabeza torcida.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención burlarme. ¿Me perdonas? —Compuso un mohín tan dulce que parecía mentira. Yohei no era consciente de lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser cuando se comportaba de esa forma.

Como no obtenía contestación, la quedó mirando un momento para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy enfadada con él… y se dio cuenta de que parecía temblar. ¿Por qué? Alargó una mano con la intención de tranquilizarla, pero Fujii dio un paso atrás. Se le descompuso la expresión.

—¿Todavía me tienes miedo? —inquirió apesadumbrado.

Ciertamente. Le temía, pero no en el sentido que creía Yohei. Solo que Fujii aún no se encontraba preparada para explicarle que le daba pánico entregarle su corazón y que se lo hiciera trizas, obviamente sin proponérselo. A esas alturas confiaba ciegamente en que nunca le haría daño a propósito, pero embarcarse en una relación, de cualquier tipo, siempre implicaba un enorme riesgo a salir herido.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	26. Y me entregaré por completo

**N. de la A.: ¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Y me entregaré por completo.**

Yohei no era capaz de ocultar la decepción que sentía. Pensaba que ya le había demostrado a Fujii quien era en verdad, y que ella podía ver a través de su fama de chico malo, pero aparentemente se había equivocado. Aunque todavía no supieran mucho el uno del otro –y era él quien tenía más dudas sobre el pasado de Fujii–, sentía que lo fundamental ya estaba echado sobre la mesa, pero quizás no avanzaban al ritmo que pensó en un inicio.

Se quedó pensativo un momento pues no sabía saber qué decir.

—Te acompañaré a la parada de autobús —anunció al rato, creyendo que debía darle un poco de espacio.

Claro que sus palabras, si bien con buena intención, tuvieron el efecto contrario que esperaba; la pobre chica percibió el sentido de la frase como una forma de deshacerse delicadamente de ella para no admitir que su presencia era un estorbo.

La sensibilidad de Fujii alcanzaba niveles insospechados. Reinició la marcha tras Yohei sin apenas ver el camino gracias a las lágrimas de tristeza que le nublaban la visión. ¡En verdad deseaba ser audaz!, podría explicarle que ya no le temía a él sino a perderse a sí misma como una tonta enamorada.

Se frotó el dorso de la muñeca por los ojos. Tenía que hablar. Debía atreverse. Tras mucho pensar el intercambio de palabras entre ellos concluyó que todo debía obedecer a un malentendido. A Yohei le había cambiado la cara cuando le preguntó si aún le temía.

Alzó la mirada. Su espalda se veía enorme y parecía crecer a medida que el silencio entre ellos se volvía más espeso. Era ahora o nunca.

—Espera —comenzó a decir con voz estrangulada, al tiempo que sujetaba la camisa del muchacho desde atrás con la mano libre—, te equivocas… ya no me das miedo. Perdóname.

«Menos mal…»

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Detuvo la marcha nuevamente. Como ella no siguió hablando, añadió—: Parece que te hice llorar otra vez, igual que en la enfermería.

Yohei percibió en el agarre que Fujii mantenía en su camisa cómo negaba la afirmación.

—N-no… no has sido tú, ni antes ni ahora. Yo soy el problema… —Pareció que iba a agregar algo, pero cerró la mandíbula de golpe.

—Me encantaría saber qué estás pensando —susurró Yohei, sin recordar que estaba repitiendo palabras que le había dedicado a la chica hace algunos meses, la primera vez que conversaron en la azotea—. Ese profesor… mencionó algo, un incidente de hace dos años. ¿Qué es?

Fujii reaccionó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Soltó la camisa bruscamente mientras retrocedía algunos pasos. Él se dio la vuelta. «Vulnerable. Como un animal acorralado», pensó observando la postura que había adoptado tras su pregunta. Parecía que el asunto era mucho más serio de lo que podía imaginar… Entonces, analizó la situación al revés tal y como si estuviera por enfrentarse a un enemigo, e intentó ponerse en su lugar: si él tuviera algo que no quisiera comentar bajo ningún motivo porque le causaba dolor, reaccionaría de esa misma manera.

¡Eso era! Fujii sentía dolor, no físico sino del alma, había acertado en sus reflexiones aquella vez en la enfermería. Su rostro fue adoptando una expresión diferente mientras comprendía. ¿Por qué no lo sospechó antes?, si una de sus especialidades era analizar a las personas con rapidez en busca de debilidades. Mas Fujii no era un objetivo para él, nunca lo fue. No la trató como a los demás porque era especial, por eso no utilizó en ella el análisis que sí aplicaba al resto de los mortales.

Un poco arrepentido por haberla arrinconado con las preguntas que le hizo, Yohei le dedicó una amplia sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres —le dijo en voz baja, muy dulce.

Fujii aferró su bolso con más fuerza. No, no quería, aunque con él estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción. Tan solo Haruko y Matsui –sin contar a sus padres y algunos profesores– conocían la historia pues estuvieron con ella, apoyándola en esos duros momentos, pero lo cierto era que Fujii no había hablado voluntariamente de aquel suceso con nadie. Esta vez sería diferente porque quería esforzarse con él viendo lo mucho que trataba de agradarla pese a que su carácter introvertido le jugaba malas pasadas. Yohei valía la pena el esfuerzo y mucho más.

—Te lo contaré —afirmó tímidamente.

Volvió a mirarlo. A pesar de que le suponía un gran esfuerzo no apartar la mirada, pronto se encontró hipnotizada por la fuerza que esos orbes anochecidos parecían transmitirle. Y se sintió fuerte, más valiente que en los últimos dos años.

Yohei se acomodó el bolso bajo el brazo para meter otra vez ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Tengo que trabajar, pero podría llamar y decirles que estoy ocupado…

—Oh, no, no hagas eso por mí —le rogó—. ¿Mañana, después de la escuela?

—Claro. Podemos comer, si quieres.

«¿Como una cita?», pensó Fujii ruborizándose por enésima vez. Temerosa de que su voz la delatase, se limitó a asentir. El joven replicó el gesto y volvieron a caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

Llevaban un buen tramo recorrido en el más absoluto silencio, cada quien inmerso en sus propias reflexiones. Ya no les quedaba mucho para llegar, así que Fujii se obligó a sí misma a abrir la boca a como diera lugar.

—Uhm… ¿Yohei-kun?

«¡Oye!, parece que sí estamos avanzando, aunque sea de a poco», pensó el aludido deteniendo ligeramente el ritmo de la marcha. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Si?

—Esto… toma.

Yohei giró sobre sus talones y la encontró ligeramente inclinada con las manos extendidas hacia él. Le estaba entregando una bolsa plástica con algo adentro. Sospechó que era su casaca, pero le enterneció la forma en que Fujii trataba el asunto, con más importancia de la que tenía en realidad. Al recibir el envoltorio decidió que la presionaría un poquito más, ya que estaba feliz de que hubiera utilizado su nombre de pila por primera vez… En lugar de coger la entrega por el plástico, Yohei apretó las manos de Fujii con las suyas, rematando el gesto con una de sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes. La chica terminó en punto de ebullición, y él carcajeándose otra vez como un loco.

Fujii comprendió que le iba a resultar imposible llegar a la parada de autobús acompañada de Yohei en ese estado (no iba a poder irse, la hipnotizaba verle reír), así que se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo. Pero antes de perderse de vista…

—¡Yohei-kun! —Tal parecía que ahora le costaba menos decirlo, claro que nunca le iba a contar cuánto lo había ensayado el día anterior—. ¡Revisa el bolsillo izquierdo!

Ahora sí, desapareció dando vuelta en una esquina.

Yohei se rascó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. «Esta niña, por dios…»

Abrió la bolsa. Allí estaba su chaqueta, recién lavada. Ni siquiera tenía unas manchas de sangre a las que él se ya había acostumbrado. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

La revisó en diferentes ángulos. Se veía casi nueva. Entonces, metió la mano al bolsillo. Encontró un pañuelo; lo sacó para revisarlo creyendo que era de ella… y se sorprendió, porque este pañuelo era diferente. No era blanco si no celeste agua con bordes azules en diseños ondulantes, y en una esquina encontró firmemente bordado «Y.M.» con la misma letra redonda que había visto en el pañuelo de Fujii.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	27. Solo tengo ojos para ti

**N. de la A.: Hace poquito, esta historia estuvo #1 en Wattpad. Si bien no escribo para ganar reconocimiento, eso no impide que me sienta feliz por el recibimiento que me han dado; soy muy feliz. Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de compartir conmigo su opinión, su buena onda, su vibra positiva y sus ganas de leer más. Este fandom no tiene mucha gente activa, pero incluso si solo tuviera un lector, estaría tan feliz y extasiada como lo estoy ahora. ¡Agradecimiento infinito para ustedes!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Solo tengo ojos para ti.**

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Yohei —le preguntó Ookusu jugando con lanzar al aire y atrapar su bolso de colegio—, o te toca trabajar?

—No, pero tengo planes.

A Sakuragi, que iba a su lado, pareció crecerle una antena parabólica desde la oreja. Noma y Takamiya pusieron cara de tragedia en el momento que Ookusu soltaba una portentosa risa maquiavélica.

—¡A pagar, muchachos! Les dije que Yohei tenía una cita —afirmó carcajeándose.

—¿Yo qué? —Palideció.

—Adiós a mi tarde de _Pachinko_… —se quejó el chico de bigotes sacando unos billetes y depositándolos en la mano de Ookusu.

—Ayer te vieron muy _intenso_ junto a la amiga de Haruko-chan. —Takamiya se acomodó los anteojos—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con Fujii-chan? Así no habríamos perdido la apuesta…

Yohei los miró con tanta frialdad que pareció acuchillarlos con navajas de hielo.

—Muéranse de envidia, _trío de idiotas_ —masculló.

Una fuerte exclamación proveniente de los aludidos se escuchó en los pasillos del primer año, que pronto se volcaron encima de Yohei reclamándole la forma en que los había tratado. Hanamichi no paraba de reírse con el espectáculo de sus compañeros.

—Eres malo, Yohei. —Ookusu lloraba abrazado a los otros dos muchachos.

—¿Desde cuándo te molesta que apostemos? —dijo Noma.

—Me da igual que lo hagan. —Y la cara le cambió por una que reflejaba frustración—. Pero, ¿cómo se les ocurre apostar en mi contra? ¡Son unos amigos de mierda! —finalizó gritando.

Hanamichi volvió a reírse mientras Yohei se marchaba seguido por los chicos que se disculparon de las formas más graciosas posibles, incluyendo la promesa de no festejarle el día en que Fujii lo desechara.

—El «Rey de los rechazos» es Hanamichi, no yo —matizó recuperando el buen humor.

—¡Yohei… maldito! —Ahora era Sakuragi el que estaba furioso.

Claro que terminaron muertos de risa y golpeándose, como era habitual entre ellos.

Mientras abandonaban la preparatoria, todavía tomándose el pelo, Hanamichi felicitó a Yohei por su aparente éxito.

—Entonces, ¿ya estás con ella? —Quiso asegurarse de todas formas.

—Quizá… no sé… —encogió los hombros—. Me reservo el derecho de aclarar los detalles, por ahora.

—Pero te gusta, ¿no? —insistió.

En ese momento se cruzaron con Haruko, Fujii y Matsui, que también estaban saliendo de clases como ellos. Yohei siguió a la de cabellos cortos con la mirada. Llevaba un cintillo azul oscuro en el pelo y pequeños aretes con diseño de perla, muy discretos, lo que era una combinación matadora a sus ojos. Se veía aún más linda de lo habitual…

—Parece que sí —concluyó Hanamichi, impresionado de ver aquel intenso sonrojo en su mejor amigo, muy novedoso para él.

—¡Sakuragi-kun! —exclamó Haruko agitando ambos brazos—. ¡Chicos!

—¡Hola, Haruko-chan! —saludaron los muchachos al unísono.

—Qué animados se les ve… —Matsui no comprendía de dónde venía tanto entusiasmo.

Fujii observaba tímidamente a Yohei, y si él se notaba ruborizado, ella parecía tener el mismo tono del cabello de Sakuragi plasmado en las mejillas. Este último se alió a Haruko para dejar solos a los _tortolitos_ (aunque lo que más le importaba era estar con ella un rato antes de ir al gimnasio para entrenar) y el trío no dudó en recordarle a Yohei su promesa de no festinar con su eventual rechazo.

—¡Si duras un día con ella ya habrás superado a Hanamichi! —exclamaron Ookusu y Noma, mientras Takamiya agregaba un «¡Que te vaya bien en la cita!».

El muchacho los miró con ganas de asestarles un cabezazo a cada uno, tal y como hacía Sakuragi. Lamentablemente, su cráneo no era tan duro como el de su amigo.

—Hay que ver con esos idiotas… si fuera una _cita_ iríamos al cine —gruñó malhumorado.

Ella asintió rápidamente, más nerviosa que nunca, porque también le daba miedo asignarle a esa salida una connotación tan seria. Una parte de su corazón flotaba entre nubes, ilusionado por ir con él de manera romántica, mientras que la otra no dejaba de insistir en que estaba imaginando tonterías: aquella era su odiosa inseguridad de siempre, la que trataba de matar todo atisbo de esperanza.

Yohei torció el gesto cuando captó el estado de ánimo de la chica. Siendo sincero, él también se encontraba un poquito nervioso, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente.

—¿Dónde quieres comer? —le preguntó para distraerla.

—Lo que tú decidas estará bien, Yohei-kun.

Definitivo: le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de esa niña. Su pequeña voz sonaba muy suave y relajante. Sosegaba algo dentro de él que ni siquiera era consciente de necesitarlo.

—¿Te gusta el curry? —comenzó a caminar seguido por ella.

—Sí.

—Allá vamos, entonces. —La vio a su lado y sintió el deseo de elogiar su aspecto—. Estos aretes te quedan muy bien —sentenció toqueteándole un poquito la oreja.

Fujii se puso de todos colores y continuó avanzando como si le faltara aceite en las uniones, hecho que le provocó a Yohei un ataque de risa. Hasta hace poco, jamás habría adivinado que podía ser tan graciosa.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	28. Desde el día en que te vi

**N. de la A.: ¡Adoro sus comentarios! Gracias totales.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Desde el día en que te vi...**

La comida transcurrió sin sobresaltos, principalmente sazonada con las carcajadas interminables de Yohei que, sorpresivamente, encontraba todo muy divertido en compañía de Fujii. No sabía por qué, pero sus actitudes, sus reacciones y sus comentarios lo hacían reír. Además, podía darse cuenta de cómo iba relajándose en su presencia, aunque fuera poco a poco. Esos esfuerzos de su parte le calaban muy profundo y le animaban a continuar mostrándose tal como era, sin caretas ni máscaras de chico conflictivo.

Ni siquiera notaron el paso del tiempo. Él le contó muchas anécdotas de su época como estudiante de secundaria –la mayoría protagonizadas por Hanamichi–, mientras que Fujii habló de sí misma a niveles superficiales, coincidiendo con él en gustos musicales como el popular grupo _X Japan_, y también películas, mas no en libros, ya que el muchacho solo tenía debilidad por leer _mangas_. Su favorito era «Hokuto no Ken» por obvias razones. El de Fujii, «Urusei Yatsura».

Yohei no quería arruinar el buen rato que disfrutaban recordándole el motivo que los había llevado a comer juntos, por lo que no hizo comentarios al respecto. Le gustaba verla así de relajada en su presencia, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba confiar o dejar su timidez de lado. Decidió que no la presionaría; en cuanto estuviera preparada, escucharía lo que quisiera contarle.

Para cuando pagaron la cuenta a medias, pues Fujii se negó a que él le invitara todo, afuera ya estaba muy oscuro.

—¿En dónde vives, Fujii-san? —Ella le dio las indicaciones geográficas para llegar a su casa—. Es bastante cerca de mi barrio. Vamos, iré a dejarte. —Le hizo un gesto con el brazo—. No debes andar sola a esta hora, ¿vale?

—V-vale...

Caminaron lado a lado en un cómodo silencio.

—Suelo ir a la escuela a pie —mencionó Yohei cuando llevaban un buen rato de caminata.

—También yo... solo tomo el bus cuando está lloviendo, o no quiero pensar.

El muchacho se quedó analizando mucho tiempo esa respuesta.

Aunque intercambiaron pocas palabras de camino a la casa de Fujii, no sentían la necesidad de rellenar los espacios de conversación con observaciones fútiles. Incluso el silencio era bueno para ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Koizumi, Yohei se dio cuenta de que ella provenía de una familia sin problemas de dinero. La casa era grande, con dos pisos y estaba situada en una parte acomodada del barrio.

Se detuvieron en la entrada. Fujii lo miró alzando levemente el rostro, visiblemente abochornada.

—Yohei-kun... ¿quieres pasar a tomar un té antes de irte? —Apenas consiguió completar la frase de lo nerviosa que se encontraba—. Mis padres no están.

Yohei la quedó viendo fijo como si no comprendiera, hasta que inspiró de golpe y la cara se le puso de todos los colores posibles. Fujii pronto entendió _por qué_ y se llevó las dos manos al rostro, profundamente avergonzada.

—¡N-no es lo que piensas! Yo no... creí... —trató de explicarle temblando de miedo. Ojalá no la hubiera malinterpretado demasiado; su invitación había sido inocente, como si estuviera con sus amigas, olvidando en primera instancia quién era Yohei para ella y lo que podía significar una sugerencia así. Incapaz de seguir mirándolo, le dio la espalda en un intento de calmarse antes de empezar a hiperventilar.

Entonces, el chico soltó una risita que se oyó menos natural de lo común. Se notaba que estaba tratando de calmarse. Fujii volteó a verlo.

—Me gustaría entrar, si tú no tienes problema —le dijo con expresión dulce. Se había dado cuenta de que Fujii ya confiaba en él, por eso lo había convidado a pasar sin más. Le enterneció el gesto.

Ella asintió torpemente y abrió la puerta señalando hacia el interior. Yohei se quitó los zapatos mientras se prendían todas las luces; por dentro, la casa parecía ser mucho más grande de lo que pensó en un inicio. Tenía amplios espacios, habitaciones bien definidas en donde se podía ubicar claramente la cocina del comedor, también encontró una gran sala de estar, y un cuarto de baño. Arriba debían estar los dormitorios más uno o dos baños más. Silbó apreciativamente.

—Ponte cómodo, no tardo —le dijo Fujii pasando detrás de él para correr hacia las escaleras, en donde desapareció.

Yohei volvió a observar todo con más atención. Las paredes tenían el tradicional color marrón, muy común de las casas japonesas, había muchos adornos colocados en lugares estratégicos, cuadros, lienzos de todo tipo, y un rincón en particular que contenía gran cantidad de fotografías. Se acercó a verlas mejor. Pudo identificar a Fujii fácilmente en todas las etapas de su vida, pasando de una tierna bebé a la chica de preparatoria que era actualmente. Había una en particular que le llamó la atención: tres amigas bien conocidas por él, con uniformes de secundaria. Haruko llevaba el cabello mucho más corto, Matsui con un moño alto. Fujii tenía el pelo hasta la cintura, sujeto por un cintillo de color celeste. Las tres sonreían a la cámara, pero solo la última parecía tener una expresión forzada. Sus ojos no reflejaban la sonrisa, se veían apagados, y bajo ellos pudo notar profundas ojeras. Yohei dejó el marco en donde estaba, preguntándose si esa foto era de la época mencionada por aquel profesor. Era bastante probable, ya que dos años atrás estaban en la secundaria.

Siguió avanzando por los diversos retratos de la familia Koizumi. Pronto se dio cuenta de que un chico se repetía varias veces. Cogió una foto de él solo para observarlo bien. Tenía un enorme parecido con Fujii: la misma forma de los ojos y las cejas, y la misma forma de sonreír que en él tenía una inflexión bastante sarcástica mientras que la de Fujii era pura y cristalina; la nariz y el contorno de su rostro también eran diferentes. Concluyó que podía ser un hermano o primo. ¿Qué edad tendría, unos dieciocho tal vez?

Fujii entró a la sala de estar cargando una bandeja con té y galletitas, más que nada por la costumbre pues no habían comido hace mucho rato. Casi se tropezó al ver a Yohei metido hasta las orejas en aquel rincón de fotos que sus padres habían transformado prácticamente en un _altar_.

—¿Tienes un hermano, Fujii-san? —inquirió él sin mirarla; se había percatado de su presencia por el ruido inconfundible que producían las tazas sobre una fuente metálica—. Este chico se parece un montón a ti. ¿Va a la universidad?

Fujii intentó deshacer el nudo de su garganta al tiempo que depositaba la bandeja en la mesita antes de que se le cayera todo y terminara esparcido en la alfombra.

—_Tenía_ un hermano mayor, Yohei-kun —susurró sin apenas mover los labios—. Su nombre era Ginta.

**.**

**.**

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	29. Supe que era para siempre

**N. de la A.: Nos encontramos en los últimos capítulos del fic. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! Me han hecho infinitamente feliz.  
De todas formas... en el último capítulo les tengo una sorpresa.  
Spoiler alert: se viene el final de este fic, pero no de la historia entre Yohei y Fujii... ahí la dejo XD jajajajajajaja. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Supe que era para siempre.**

«¡M-mierda!, ¡metí la pata hasta el fondo!».

Yohei volteó hacia Fujii con la mirada desencajada. Ahí notó que ella se había cambiado de ropa, reemplazando el uniforme del colegio por un vestido de verano sin mangas en tono marfil. Se veía hermosa, incluso mirándolo con esa profunda tristeza por la torpeza de su comentario. Pero, ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que ese hermano mayor ya no _estaba_…?

Dejó las fotos en su lugar rápidamente (casi volcando varias por los nervios) y se acercó a la chica.

—Perdóname, Fujii-san —rogó vehemente sujetándola por los hombros—, no debí…

—Está bien —le interrumpió despacio—. Lo cierto es… que me facilita un poco hablarte de mí el que hayas visto esas fotografías. —Luchaba contra la timidez y el sonrojo, pero estaba decidida a vencerlos. Yohei le daba fuerzas, aunque como todavía no era capaz de manejar sus problemas teniéndolo tan cerca, le sugirió sentarse a tomar té. Necesitaba algo de distancia.

Ambos muchachos se acomodaron uno al lado del otro. Fujii sirvió el bebestible caliente tratando de serenarse lo más posible, y Yohei tuvo la delicadeza de fingir que no notaba el temblor de sus pequeñas manos. Sorbieron lentamente degustando el sabor ligeramente amargo, si bien agradable, en completo silencio.

—Mi hermano —comenzó Fujii mirando fijamente su taza— era cinco años mayor que yo. Los primeros recuerdos que tengo son corriendo tras él, siempre persiguiéndolo, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Yohei asintió lentamente, mirándola de reojo cada cierto rato para asegurarse de que estaba bien reviviendo algo que debía ser muy doloroso.

—Era introvertido —prosiguió el relato—, así como yo. Nunca podías saber lo que estaba pensando. Mis padres lo adoraban ya que era el primogénito; estaba en su destino quedar a cargo del negocio familiar. Lo tenían todo planeado… —Como si hubiera recordado algo, meneó un poco la cabeza y miró a Yohei directo a los ojos—: Pero, ya ves… que las cosas no suelen salir como esperas. —Desvió la mirada otra vez—. Esta familia aprendió la lección de la peor forma posible.

Fujii elaboró una pausa tensa, que no se extendió más allá de unos segundos.

—A mi hermano le gustaban mucho las peleas. Siempre estaba buscando gente con la que medir fuerzas. Solía llegar a casa con la ropa hecha jirones e incontables moretones. Una vez que mamá empezó a perder la paciencia con él y le gritó que iba a dejar de comprarle uniformes de colegio nuevos, yo me encargué de coserle la ropa y cerrarle las heridas.

«Eso explica por qué es tan hábil con las curaciones», pensó Yohei.

—Cuando entró a la preparatoria se puso mucho peor. Siempre estaba acompañado de personas muy… _difíciles_. Fumaba, bebía, no iba a la escuela, regresaba de noche. A veces, ni siquiera volvía. Pero siempre tenía dinero, así que empecé a prestar más atención a los rumores que lo involucraban como participante activo de peleas clandestinas.

Con el estómago un poco revuelto, la muchacha no se sintió capaz de continuar bebiendo té. Apartó la taza y se levantó del cojín para caminar en dirección a aquel rincón lleno de fotografías. Las miró atentamente llevando las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda; Yohei se mantuvo quieto, sin perderla de vista, esperando pacientemente a que reanudara la historia.

Pero, pasados ya varios segundos, no ocurría nada.

—¿Qué hicieron tus padres para ayudar a tu hermano? —inquirió para animarla a seguir hablando.

—Cambiarlo de escuela. —Su voz sonó rota—. No resultó.

Fujii cogió la misma fotografía que antes había sostenido Yohei y comenzó a acariciar el vidrio, resiguiendo el contorno de Ginta con la punta del dedo índice.

—Al término de la preparatoria anunció a papá y mamá que no iría a la universidad. —Se dio la vuelta, ahora mirando a Yohei—. Fue un caos. Amenazaron con echarlo de la casa, desheredarlo… a él no le importaba nada de eso. Hubo muchos gritos y portazos, pero no duró mucho porque mis padres siempre han viajado por asuntos del negocio familiar, y cuanto más tóxico se volvía el ambiente, menos tiempo pasaban en casa.

Yohei alzó una ceja sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de progenitores tenía Fujii? Ya casi no le extrañaba que el hermano mayor se les hubiera salido de control.

—A esas alturas me encontraba cursando la secundaria con Haruko y Matsui. Ellas siempre me invitaban a quedarme en sus casas porque me daba miedo estar sola aquí y no quería encontrarme con los amigos de mi hermano. Aunque él nunca fue violento conmigo —aclaró velozmente al ver que Yohei había puesto mala cara—; no era cariñoso, tampoco parecía preocuparse realmente por mí, pero jamás me maltrató físicamente.

El muchacho frunció el ceño mostrando su descontento. Con un hermano loco y unos padres negligentes ya podía comprender por qué Fujii era tan miedosa. Todo le cuadraba.

—Una vez… algunos miembros de la pandilla le sugirieron a mi hermano que debía _entregarme para que se divirtieran_. Estábamos en un callejón. Yo le seguí ese día porque me daba miedo no verlo más. Aunque me había escondido se percataron fácilmente de mi presencia. Fui muy tonta, Yohei-kun, pero… al final, todo terminó en una pelea horrible. Quedé al medio de ellos sin darme cuenta, y cuando traté de apartarme sufrí algunas lesiones… —se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia, pero para Yohei cada palabra era una herida nueva. Le dolía como si fuera su propio sufrimiento—. Mi hermano me empujó para quitarme y luego decidió que debíamos regresar a casa. Cuando caminábamos él se desmayó. Una señora me ayudó a llamar una ambulancia y pronto estuvimos en el hospital. Los doctores dijeron que tenía varias contusiones cerebrales, advirtiendo que no podía recibir más golpes en la cabeza o eventualmente sufriría graves consecuencias. Por supuesto, él no escuchó a nadie.

Yohei tragó saliva lentamente. Podía percibir el final de esta historia a la vuelta de la esquina.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	30. No necesito nada si estás conmigo

**N. de la A.: Y llegamos al penúltimo capítulo. Sip, mañana cierro esta tierna historia de amor adolescente.  
¿Por qué llego hasta aquí? Pues porque el objetivo de «Melodía de verano» era adentrarnos en el descubrimiento del amor, en esa _cosquillita_ rica que se siente en el periodo de conquista, mas no en la profundización de los sentimientos de los protagonistas.  
Peeeeero... como les dije en el capi anterior, será el término del fic, no de la historia entre Yohei y Fujii... **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No necesito nada si estás conmigo.**

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, Fujii devolvió la foto de Ginta a su rincón y regresó al lado de Yohei arrodillándose frente a él para no sentirse en desventaja.

—Hace dos años —murmuró Fujii con la cabeza gacha—, mi hermano decidió que no le gustaba este mundo. Él sabía bien que estaba siguiendo un camino peligroso y no se apartó; aunque no es un suicidio propiamente tal, a mí sí me lo parece.

Yohei asintió sombrío.

—Un amigo en la secundaria me avisó que mi hermano iba a participar en una pelea esa noche (lo supo por otro amigo que solía apostar). Fui a encararlo cuando salí de clases y le rogué que no peleara, que pensara en nuestros padres, pero me ignoró. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba de nuevo en el hospital. Y falleció unos días después.

Fujii convirtió sus manos en duros puños trémulos que aferraban la tela de su vestido con evidente desesperación.

—No le importamos, Yohei-kun… ninguno de nosotros. A veces me pregunto qué hicimos mal, por qué no pudimos ayudarlo… Tal vez, si hubiese insistido más ese día…

—Fujii-san —la interrumpió en tono contenido—: nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Ambos se observaron fijamente por algunos segundos.

—Las decisiones que tomó tu hermano son de su responsabilidad —continuó—. No cargues con eso en tu conciencia porque no te corresponde. Seguro que Haruko-chan también te lo dijo, ¿verdad? —Fujii asintió—. Bueno, creo que tiene razón.

Ella no respondió, más concentrada en serenarse que otra cosa. Tenía la vista fija en sus nudillos temblorosos y le dolía la mandíbula por lo mucho que la apretaba.

—¿De qué falleció? ¿Fue por las contusiones?

—No. Los doctores dijeron que tenía el apéndice inflamado y que se le reventó producto de los golpes que recibió en su última pelea… ¡Peritonitis!, era evitable… —Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por su rostro—. Todo lo que ocurrió era evitable, eso es lo que más me duele.

La mirada del muchacho traducía todo lo que aún no ponía en palabras, y era un reflejo atenuado del sufrimiento que Fujii cargaba.

—¿Has perdido a alguien, Yohei-kun? Porque no sé cómo explicarte la sensación de vacío que se adhiere cuando te abandonan. Es… como si te quedara un espacio en blanco. Algo que antes estaba lleno, dejas de sentirlo, pero sabes que sigue ahí —explicó gesticulando con las manos.

—Lo he visto de cerca. —Inmediatamente recordó cuando Hanamichi perdió a su padre.

—Mamá lloró todo un año. Papá dejó de venir a cenar. Nos vemos muy poco. Creo que todos sentimos que pudimos hacer algo más por él. —Se fijó en la expresión de Yohei con un ligero estremecimiento—. Me has dicho lo que piensas, y te agradezco mucho por tratar de animarme. Quizás un día pueda dejar de sentirme mal.

Yohei se propuso ayudarla en eso. No importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara, él estaba dispuesto a mostrarle que no debía seguir machacándose con algo que escapaba totalmente a su control. Eran sus padres los que debían regodearse en la culpa, no ella.

Fujii se frotó un poco la frente y le dedicó una expresión azorada.

—¿Sabes? Hace mucho que deseaba ofrecerte una disculpa. —Él alzó ambas cejas—. Por haberlos juzgado a ti, Sakuragi-kun y los demás antes de conocerlos.

—No es necesario, sí que somos un poco gamberros —afirmó con una sonrisa a media asta.

—Pero no como _él_. Ni como _ellos_. Ustedes son diferentes… sobre todo tú, Yohei-kun. —Volvió a enrojecer como un foco, retorciendo los dedos sobre su regazo—. Me dabas mucho miedo (aunque no tanto como Sakuragi-kun), pero cuando ocurrió lo de Mitsui-san supe que no eras como me habían comentado. Haruko siempre estuvo en lo cierto, ¿me perdonas?

—Si te hace sentir mejor… —No le veía el caso, pero deseaba hacerla sonreír.

Y lo consiguió. Su respuesta iluminó los ojos color chocolate de la muchachita, tanto que terminó intensamente ruborizado de solo verla tan linda. Se levantó para evitar que ella siguiera escaneándolo con la mirada y notara que le daba vergüenza mostrarse vulnerable.

—¿Por qué te decidiste a contarme esta historia, Fujii-san? —murmuró dándole la espalda.

Ella también se levantó, alisándose el vestido y colocándose tras Yohei con la vista fija en sus manos.

—Confío en ti —admitió sencillamente.

«Y te quiero», pensó alzando la mirada, aunque no iba a decírselo.

—¿Solo por eso?

Fujii se asustó. ¿Le había adivinado el pensamiento? No… Haruko la había advertido que era muy analítico, así que la pregunta era lógica. Pero sí la complicaba descubrir –otra vez– la profundidad de sus sentimientos por él.

—Quería que comprendieras por qué soy tan cobarde —justificó entre dientes.

—No eres cobarde —difirió Yohei afablemente—; muy tímida sí, miedosa en ciertos aspectos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. —Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar la expresión sorprendida de Fujii—. No, yo creo que en el fondo eres valiente, ¿sabes por qué? —Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Porque, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado, eres capaz de ser muy compasiva.

Esas palabras… Yohei no tenía idea de cuán hondo le habían calado. Fujii agachó la vista de nuevo para evitar que viera las lágrimas de emoción que habían aparecido en sus ojos.

—Tengo que irme —anunció el muchacho mirando la hora en el reloj de pared—, ¿estarás bien después de haber recordado todo esto?

—Sí. —Solo alguien como él podría preocuparse de su estado de ánimo posterior a la conversación.

—Esto… Tienes el número de mi casa, ¿no? —le preguntó tras pensar un momento.

—Me lo diste mientras comíamos.

—Llámame si te sientes sola y quieres hablar.

Fujii asintió agradecida, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Su odiosa inseguridad la hacía creer que iba a agobiarlo si comenzaba a hablarle a todas horas. No se dio cuenta de que Yohei la estaba mirando, preguntándose si se había tomado en serio la proposición, aunque este pronto decidió no darle más importancia; ya se acostumbraría a contar con él de ahora en adelante. Caminó por la sala de estar para coger su bolso de colegio y se dirigió hacia la entrada, en donde se calzó los zapatos. Fujii lo imitó con unas sandalias en el mismo tono marfil del vestido que llevaba puesto. Lo quedó mirando mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las vacaciones de verano estaban por empezar y le daba miedo dejar de verlo por semanas. Le necesitaba más de lo que iba a reconocerse a sí misma.

—¿Tienes planes para el domingo? —preguntó Yohei, sorprendiéndola. Ella negó—. Vamos al cine, entonces.

Fujii sintió que su corazón revoloteaba como las alas de un colibrí. Eso sí era una cita en toda la regla, él mismo lo había dicho. A punto de llorar por los nervios se llevó ambas manos entrelazadas al pecho, como si estuviera sujetándose el corazón dentro del cuerpo. Yohei la miró con un dejo de empatía. Habían atravesado juntos muchas emociones esa tarde.  
Se dejó guiar por su instinto igual que en la enfermería: alargó un brazo y se lo pasó por encima del hombro, acercándola a su cuerpo para estamparle un tierno beso en la frente. Fujii cerró los ojos, completamente vencida por el momento. No sabía si tenía más ganas de abrazarlo que de salir corriendo a perderse. Percibir claramente la textura de los labios de Yohei en su piel era increíble; los catalogó de suaves, firmes, y dulces. Se derritió como un chocolate a la lumbre y le resultó imposible sacarse aquel gesto de la cabeza, incluso después de que el chico se hubiese retirado a su propio hogar.

.

.

**¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram! stacy_adler_ff**

**Nos vemos mañana ;)**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	31. Es un sueño de alta tensión

**N. de la A.: Y... llegamos al último capítulo. Ha sido un viaje precioso, querida familia. En verdad les agradezco intensamente todo su apoyo en la historia, sus reviews, sus palabras de ánimo, sus opiniones acerca de los personajes, y su buena vibra. Lechuga, Lady Jupiter, EnzoPompolo, LPP, Andy, Dani, SempaiEgami, Fhrey, los Guests, y tantos otros que pasaron por aquí... ¡gracias totales!**

**Pero, como les contaba y muchos ya intuían: habrá una segunda parte de este fic, la cual ya está en proceso de escritura y se llamará... *redoble de tambores*... Melodía de invierno. xD  
¿Por qué un fic nuevo y no seguir aquí? Pues... lo cierto es que este fic (al que nos referiremos solo como «Verano») está muy basado en los sentimientos y el pasado de Fujii, mientras que ****«Invierno» estará fuertemente enfocado en la transición que hará Yohei hacia el amor, y por qué es como es, qué lo motiva, su familia, sus principios, sus valores, etcétera.  
El formato del nuevo fic no será de drabbles, sino que se asemejará más al tipo de historia que suelo escribir, aunque todavía deseo que sean capítulos cortos para que sean fáciles de leer. Aunque no tan cortos como un drabble** **xD**  
**Cuando comience su publicación lo anunciaré aquí en un capítulo especial. Lo más probable es que sea hacia fines de marzo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Es un sueño de alta tensión.**

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y Yohei no pudo llevar a Fujii al cine como había planeado, puesto que Anzai le pidió de favor al _Ejército de Sakuragi_ que lo ayudaran con el nuevo entrenamiento de tiro que había ideado para el pelirrojo. A Fujii no le sentó mal, comprendía que Yohei debía estar con su amigo así que le deseó mucho éxito cuando hablaron por teléfono.

—Te avisaré cuando esté libre, ¿vale? —prometió con una sonrisa, casi como si pudieran verse a través del aparato.

Faltaban solo diez días para que se iniciara el Campeonato Nacional de baloncesto, y ese era el tiempo con que contaba Sakuragi para aprender a tirar lejos del aro. Era imperativo que pudiera perfeccionar esa técnica para asegurarle una victoria al equipo de Shohoku, sorprendiendo a los rivales con una habilidad que no había mostrado en las clasificatorias.

Mientras Hanamichi se esforzaba al máximo siendo grabado en video por sus amigos para identificar y mejorar errores de postura, Haruko entró al gimnasio –como cada día desde que se inició el entrenamiento– portando bebestibles y comida para todos. Había invitado a Fujii para que la acompañara aquella mañana, pero la niña se negó argumentando que no se sentía preparada para ver a Yohei con tanto público… y eso que ni siquiera se atrevió a contarle de aquel beso en la frente que la dejó afiebrada casi toda la noche. Lo que sí hizo fue escribirle una notita a Yohei; se la dio a Haruko y ella, a su vez, se le entregó al destinatario cuando hicieron una pausa para comer, aprovechando que Hanamichi y los demás estaban a algunos metros de distancia.

—Fujii siempre ha sido muy tímida —le explicó para justificar a su amiga—. Si hubieras estado solo, habría venido sin duda.

Yohei soltó una risita, guardándose la hoja doblada en el bolsillo de su camisa. La leería después. Bebió lentamente de una botella de agua en tanto su mente maquinaba a mil por hora debido a la interrogante que lo reconcomía desde hacía mucho rato.

—Haruko-chan… ¿cómo fue la época en que ocurrió lo del hermano de Fujii-san? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Oh, dios, te lo contó. —Se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. Ella nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Matsui y yo conocemos la verdad porque estábamos ahí, pero los otros estudiantes… muchos de ellos fueron crueles. Se esparcieron todo tipo de rumores.

A Yohei estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que Haruko tenía gruesas lágrimas en los ojos. Miró de soslayo a Hanamichi, aliviado de que estuviera lejos y, cosa rara, más pendiente de reflexionar sobre sus fallos con el entrenamiento que del objeto de su obsesión. Volvió a concentrarse en la menor de los Akagi, y ratificó su opinión de que era una excelente amiga. De cierta forma le aliviaba que Fujii hubiera contado con alguien así en momentos tan difíciles.

—¿Por qué dices que la trataron mal? —Apenas consiguió dominar la rabia en esa frase. De solo pensar en alguien faltándole el respeto a la chica le superaban las ganas de ir a buscar a _ese alguien_ y masacrarlo a patadas.

—Eso es mejor que te lo cuente ella. Pero puedo decirte que Fujii sufrió mucho, estaba asustada… —se limpió la mejilla rápidamente—. Le costó un buen tiempo volver a irse sola a su casa. Es bonita y cuando los chicos la miraban se sentía tan…, bueno… Diría que se cortó el cabello para desviar la atención que generaba en ellos.

—No creo que sirva de mucho, se ve linda igual —comentó distraído. Estaba recordando la foto de Fujii en la secundaria. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta y enrojeció ligeramente; Haruko le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

—Estoy segura de que eres un gran chico, Yohei-kun. Si alguien merece a mi amiga, ese eres tú. —Y su rostro cambió de expresión a uno más serio—. Pero, si la dañas, te las verás conmigo. ¿Vale? —finalizó palmeándole el hombro.

—V-vale… —Las mujeres podían dar mucho miedo.

Como Sakuragi ya estaba listo otra vez para la acción, dejaron el tema a un lado y se concentraron en continuar ayudando a su compañero en el difícil entrenamiento de Anzai.

Esa noche, antes de ir a dormir con el resto de la pandilla, Yohei se sentó en un rincón del gimnasio y abrió la hoja que Fujii le había enviado por medio de Haruko. No esperaba gran cosa por lo tímida que era, así que se sorprendió de encontrar escrita más de una palabra:

«¡Esfuérzate mucho, Yohei-kun! Tienes todo mi apoyo».

Sonrió, guardándose nuevamente la nota en la camisa como si fuera una especie de talismán.

.

.

Cuando Hanamichi cumplió siete días de entrenamiento, completó la meta impuesta por Anzai: veinte mil tiros. Todos celebraron la victoria del pelirrojo como si fuera propia, orgullosos del empuje que caracterizaba al impetuoso muchacho.

—Ya pueden irse a casa —anunció el redondo profesor con su habitual parsimonia.

—¡Por fin! —gritaron al unísono el «trío de idiotas».

—¡No se vayan todavía, hay que limpiar! —se quejó Hanamichi.

Pero Yohei no solo pensaba en Fujii cuando empezó a empujarlos para salir rápidamente del gimnasio, también en hacerle un favor a su mejor amigo dejándolo solo con Haruko.

—¡Hoy la suerte está conmigo!

—Ganaremos más dinero que nunca…

—¿Vienes a jugar _Pachinko_, Yohei? —inquirió Noma.

—Por esta vez, paso. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Si es que no han terminado en la _bancarrota_. —Se despidió muerto de risa bajo un montón de insultos.

Hizo todo el camino a la casa de Fujii silbando. Si no podía salir con él ese mismo día no le importaba mayormente, pues lo que más quería era verla tras una semana sin tenerla a su alcance. Se encontraba en proceso de asimilar la necesidad que sentía de contar con su presencia tranquila en su diario vivir.

A pesar de que no tenía prisa llegó bastante pronto a su destino. Tras tocar el timbre apoyó la espalda en la reja para esperar pacientemente a que le abrieran; cruzó los dedos pues deseaba que fuera Fujii quien emergiera de la propiedad. Y tuvo suerte. Giró sobre sus talones al escuchar que se abría la gran puerta de la casa.

—Yohei-kun —saludó portando una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento de Sakuragi-kun?

—Sí. Ese idiota lo consiguió, ¿puedes creerlo? —No podía evitar la satisfacción en su voz.

Fujii dejó escapar una risita. Estaba sinceramente emocionada por la perspectiva de que Shohoku diera una actuación épica en el campeonato, y esa emoción se mezclaba con la felicidad de ver la preciosa cara de Yohei una vez más.

—¿Estás libre ahora? —Fujii asintió—. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho para ir al cine…

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar—. Salgo de inmediato.

La niña cerró la casa rápidamente, cogió un bolso, se calzó unas sandalias en tono damasco que combinaban con sus aretes largos, y se unió a Yohei llevando un sencillo vestido color crema deslavado.

Se quedaron mirando como hipnotizados, cada cual embobado con las características que más apreciaban del otro. Aunque la relación era muy reciente y por eso no tenía nombre, ambos sabían hacia dónde se encaminaba y no esperaban que todo fuera fácil. Pero claro, ¿cuándo lo ha sido algo que realmente vale la pena y el esfuerzo?

—Hace rato que quiero ver la nueva película de Jean-Claude Van Damme, «Sentencia de muerte» —afirmó el chico prácticamente dando saltos.

—Me encantaría verla. —«Eres tan dulce», añadió para sus adentros.

Yohei pareció adivinar las palabras que Fujii había omitido en su frase. Feliz de ver sus esfuerzos para soltarse cada vez más con él, no dudó ni un instante en deslizar su mano y tomar la de ella entrelazando sus dedos con una presión tan cuidadosa como firme.

Fujii pegó un bote, pero Yohei ya estaba habituado a esas reacciones.

—¡Y-Yohei-kun! —tartamudeó a punto de caer desmayada. Tenía la cara tan roja que parecía hervir.

—Es mejor que nos acostumbremos a caminar así desde ahora, ¿no crees?

—Eh…, pero…

—¿O ya sales con alguien y no me lo habías contado? —Detuvo la caminata alzando una ceja en dirección de la niña.

—¡Claro que no! —Definitivamente iba a morir de un paro respiratorio en cualquier momento.

—Entonces, estás saliendo _conmigo_.

Yohei trató de mantener una perfecta cara de póker y le fue imposible, ya que el solo ver la expresión torturada de Fujii espoleó una de sus más grandes carcajadas. Ella volvió a caer en el peligroso embrujo de su alegría y tuvo la más absoluta certeza de que iba a terminar adicta al tacto áspero de sus manos, su cabello negro, su mirada tierna y maliciosa, su contextura atlética, y esa sonrisa desafiante que era un reto a su autocontrol. La habían advertido de que tuviera mucho cuidado con ese chico de mala fama, y estaban en lo cierto… porque había hecho trizas los muros que resguardaban su corazón. Era así de sencillo.

Retuvo la marcha de Yohei con la ayuda de sus dedos entrelazados. Él dejó de reírse casi al instante.

—Solo _contigo_, Yohei-kun… —aceptó en voz baja. Su mirada cobró un brillo diferente por la resolución que había adoptado de estar con él sin dudas, sin miedo. Debía entregarse por completo si quería que fuese recíproco, y en verdad deseaba todo de él, lo bueno y lo malo.

Yohei la quedó mirando con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto.

—Ya no puedes salir huyendo —la previno en tono amable, aunque su sonrisa tenía un toque serio.

—No lo haré más. —Su sonrojo era muy intenso, sentía que se mareaba de la emoción, pero se las arregló para añadir—: Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Él cambió la inflexión de su sonrisa. Ahora era de pura felicidad.

—Me gusta ese plan.

.

.

**Antes de despedirnos, quiero disculparme por no haber puesto ni un jodido beso en todo el fic XDDDDDDDDDDD es un trolleo a mí misma y a mi musa porque adoro relatar besos xD (y lemmon JAJAJAJA), pero sí les puedo asegurar que en Melodía de invierno habrá suficientes besos como para que me digan ****«por favor, no más besos». Okno XD jajajajajajajaja. **

**Y, como dijo Julio Iglesias: os quiero, os amo, os adoro.  
¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	32. El anuncio prometido

**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

**Tal como les prometí cuando terminó este fic, quiero contarles que ya he comenzado a publicar su continuación. «Melodía de Invierno» se encuentra disponible, y tengo mucho por contar. Espero que les guste :D**

**Y para entusiasmarlos más en leer... les dejaré un pequeño spoiler: **

.

.

—Haruko… se está resignando a que Rukawa-kun no tenga interés en nada más que el baloncesto —murmuró con tristeza—. Pero puedo comprender por qué le cuesta tanto rendirse, ya que es su primer amor, la primera ilusión… Ella siente todo con mayor intensidad, lo entiendo muy bien.

Yohei abrió un poco los ojos. No recordaba haber visto a Fujii hablando tan inspirada como en ese momento.

—Cuando Haruko ve a Rukawa-kun es como si… como si todo lo demás se fuera a negro y sus ojos solo pudieran enfocarlo a él. Su corazón palpita fuerte, todo su cuerpo late afiebrado—movió las manos como dibujando la escena—. La respiración se le entrecorta, y cree que va a desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando está cerca de él es una tortura deliciosa, pero también una droga porque, aunque quiere apartarse, no puede.

—Parece que conoces muy bien el tema… ¿También te gusta Rukawa? —la provocó, a ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Fujii se sobresaltó. Recién comprendía lo apasionada que se había vuelto mientras le hablaba a Yohei. Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que iba detrás de Rukawa?

—¡C-claro que no! —profirió alterada—. ¡Me refería a ti, Yohei-kun!

Apenas hubo terminado la frase se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. «¡Qué vergüenza… hablé demasiado!», pensó a punto de desvanecerse. ¡Mierda!

Pero Yohei, muy por el contrario, estaba casi en éxtasis. Su plan había funcionado y Fujii le confesó cómo se sentía por él. Brillante de su parte. Le sonrió como un gato complacido mientras ella le daba la espalda.

—Yo creo que si Rukawa viera bien a Haruko-chan… sentiría algo muy parecido —comenzó a decir metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Se preguntaría: «¿Por qué esta preciosa chica se ha fijado en mí?», ya sabes… la fama de Rukawa.

Fujii frunció el ceño a pesar de su sonrojo, pero no se volteó hacia él.

—Rukawa-kun no debería pensar esa clase de tonterías. Cualquiera podría ver lo bueno que es… lo noble, gran amigo y guapo… que es… —Volvió a taparse la boca para no seguir confesando debilidades.

.

.

**¿Qué pasará entre ellos luego de ese intercambio de palabras tan adorable?**

**¡No se pierdan ****«Melodía de Invierno», a la misma hora y por el mismo canal! XD **

**Amor y felicidad para todos. **

**Stacy Adler.**


End file.
